De gespleten wereld (versie 2)
by robin159
Summary: 4 jongeren wonen in verschillende delen van een wereld gescheiden door kloven. Zonder dat ze het beseffen is er een grote kracht die hen naar elkaar toebrengt. Magie staat centraal om alles te controleren. Samen zullen ze strijden, maar tegen wat?


Samen alleen

Nog nooit had ze zich zo alleen gevoeld. Ze was altijd omringd geweest door de enige mensen die haar dierbaar waren. Maar nu …

Alles is me afgenomen, eerst mijn pleegmoeder, dan mijn pleegvader. Als volgende was mijn kleine zusje aan de beurt en zo ging het maar door. Nu heb ik zelfs geen huis meer om te slapen.  
Tja ik ben Alia, een niemandskind, al 17 jaar loop ik rond in deze wereld maar zonder hulp zodra mijn pleegvader gestorven is. Mijn echte vader en moeder heb ik nooit gekend, als je naar mij kijkt weet je dat ze geen mensen waren. Mijn oren zijn groter en puntiger dan iedereen die ik ken, ik ben fijner, ik ben sneller en nog zo veel meer. Daardoor heb ik dus ook nooit vrienden gehad. Enkel Jenthe was een vriendin, maar zij is opgeëist door Ja'afar, onze keizer. Hij is haar komen halen toen ik met mijn pleegvader naar het bos was om te jagen. Toen ik de volgende dag terugkwam was het te laat. Anders had ik me wel in haar plaats laten meenemen. Toch ben ik vastberaden dat het me ooit zal lukken haar weer te zien.  
Er gebeuren de laatste tijd ook veel vreemde dingen. Gisteren zat ik in het bos en plots stopte er een eekhoorn voor me en keek me aan. Ik hoorde in mijn gedachten een vreemde stem zeggen 'hee, wat zit jij daar te doen?' Natuurlijk kijk ik op een dergelijk moment verschrikt rond maar ik zie niemand behalve de eekhoorn. Ik hoor mezelf mompelen: 'Erger kan het niet worden, nu hoor ik al iets in mijn gedachten spreken.'  
Ik ga terug naar mijn boomhut, dat is nu de plaats die ik thuis noem. Mijn enige gezelschap zijn mijn gedachten, de vreemde gebeurtenissen en de dieren die me niet als vreemde zien. Alia's gezicht fleurt op, Juist mijn vriend de wasbeer komt vaak langs, we delen nootjes en andere lekkernijen. 's Avond slaapt hij ook bij mij. Op dat moment ben ik gelukkig, je vergeet je zorgen. De laatste tijd als hij naast me komt liggen heb ik het gevoel dat hij me begrijpt. Als ik een wond heb dan geneest die sneller … denk ik. Ik weet niet meer wat ik moet denken. Waarschijnlijk lijkt dat maar zo omdat ik zo verward ben. Wat is er toch aan de hand met mij!

'Haha, weer gewonnen, ik ben de beste, niemand kan mij verslaan.'  
Het is middag om een mooie zomerdag, Lolan verslaat net de volgende in het worsteltoernooi. Hij is de beste, hij won vorig jaar deze competitie ook al. Maar is dat wel toeval?

hey, ik ben Lolan, ik ben al 18 jaar de sterkste op deze wereld. Ouders heb ik niet nodig, ik leef bij een pleeggezin. Waar zijn men ouders vraag je je waarschijnlijk af, ik heb geen idee, ik ben ten vondeling gelegd hier aan de deur. Ik had het niet beter kunnen treffen, mijn ouders (want dat zijn ze voor mij) hebben me verzorgd alsof ik echt van hen was. Nu dat ik oud genoeg ben, ga ik bij de bakker werken om het te leren en later goed te kunnen uitoefenen. Hij ziet me graag komen omdat hij weet dat ik de sterkste werkkracht ben hier uit de streek.  
Daar komt mijn volgende tegenstander. Ha, dat is de sterkste van het vorige dorp, wedden dat ik hem na nog geen minuut heb verslagen. Let op, 'Hé loebas, klaar om tegen te grond te gaan, loop maar al terug naar je mammie!' Zijn gezicht is zeker 5 goudklompjes waard, eerst zoekt hij woedend naar wie het zegt en als hij mij dan ziet staan, zie je de angst door zijn gezicht trekken. Natuurlijk verstopt hij het gauw.

Op dat moment begint het gevecht. Lolan's tegenstander deelt allerlei slagen uit, maar Lolan ontwijkt ze alsof de slagen heel traag komen. Als hij uitgeput is, stopt de tegenstander met de constante slagen en de snelheid neemt af. Op dat moment neemt Lolan hem bij zijn nek en gooit hem op de grond. Hij gaat op de loebas zitten en de loebas staat niet meer recht.

'Pfff dat was te gemakkelijk, volgende keer beter en sneller' sneer ik.  
Ik ben heel populair, maar echt heel goede vrienden heb ik niet, ik maak ze waarschijnlijk bang met mijn kracht en snelheid. Ik heb ook niemand nodig, mijn kracht is meer dan genoeg om rond te komen. Niemand die het ook maar in zijn hoofd haalt om mij af te zetten, hij verteld het dan toch niet meer na. Maar dat is dan ook de reden dat ik nog tegen niemand iets heb gezegd over de vreemde dingen die ik zie en hoor. Bijvoorbeeld keek de hond van de buren me gisteren aan en hoorde ik op hetzelfde moment een stem zeggen: 'Sta daar niet zo, haal een lekkere worst voor mij.' Ik keek verbaast rond, en, ik zal het me wel ingebeeld hebben, het leek van de hond te komen. Dat is meerdere keren gebeurd, ik weet niet wat ik moet denken. Word ik gek of is dit de prijs die ik moet betalen voor mijn kracht?

Jenny kan haar hoofd er niet bijhouden, het is eindelijk haar verjaardag, ze wordt 17 vandaag. Verjaren is altijd hetzelfde, maar niet deze keer.

Ik word altijd wakker doordat mijn parkiet Sparky zo mooi fluit. Ik heb mijn parkiet gekregen toen ik 12 werd, hij schitterde zo mooi geel dat ik hem Sparky noemde. Deze ochtend was anders, ik hoorde het gefluit maar ook nog iets anders. Het was alsof er een stem was in mijn hoofd. De stem zei: 'Goeiemorgen Jenny, opstaan, het is een héél speciale dag vandaag.'  
Het is ook een speciale dag, ik ben jarig en mijn ouders hebben me meegenomen naar de smederij van Olijk. Ze zeggen allemaal dat ik iets speciaals krijg dus ik wacht.  
Even later komt Olijk uit de ruimte achteraan met een langwerpige doos bedekt met schitterende stenen.  
'Kijk meisje, zegt mijn vader, dit is het cadeau van mij en je moeder, straks thuis zullen we meer uitleg geven. Dit is niet iets dat iedereen zo maar krijgt.'  
Dit wekt natuurlijk mijn nieuwsgierigheid. Wat kan er zo speciaal zijn dat er uitleg voor nodig is.  
Mijn vader kreeg gelijk, toen ik de doos opende stokte mijn adem, ik heb al wel een paar keer een zwaard gezien, maar geen enkel was zo mooi als dit. Het rode zwaard steekt nog in de schede maar zelfs de schede was schitterend mooi. Terwijl ik het zwaard uit de schede haal hoor ik een tinkelent geluid. Verbaasd staar ik naar de kling, hij is schitterend mooi, hij schittert letterlijk. Dan kijk ik van mijn vader naar de smid zonder een woord te zeggen, ik kan het gewoon niet. Ik ben hen zo dankbaar voor dit geschenk. Het is het mooiste zwaard dat ik ooit gezien heb en dat verdient ook een geweldige naam, welke naam is het eigenlijk? Waarschijnlijk genoemd naar degene die de kling gesmeed heeft. Wie het ook was, het moest een geweldige smid geweest zijn. Olijk is fantastisch, maar dit kan hij niet maken. Ik kijk naar de kist waarin het zwaard had gezeten en er staan vreemde runen op. Mijn vader heeft me leren lezen, dus ik weet zeker dat dit niet onze taal was. Toch verstond ik wat er te lezen was: Gladiris, ik weet echt niet waarom ik weet wat er staat, maar toch is het zo. Ik weet de betekenis van dat woord natuurlijk niet, maar het lijkt me een goede naam.  
Dan neemt mijn vader het zwaard terug, stopt het in de schede en in de kist. 'Kom Jenny we gaan naar huis, je moeder zit te wachten en we hebben wat uit te leggen.' Ik word steeds banger voor wat ze willen zeggen, maar toch ga ik maar mee, want de nieuwsgierigheid wint.

Gale zit alleen aan tafel, hij is weer maar eens gestraft. Het is niet gemakkelijk in een huis voor weeskinderen. Maar is iedereen daar wel een normale wees?

Al 17 jaar zit ik hier opgesloten, zonder ouders of andere familieleden is het niet meer dan logisch dat je hier terechtkomt, maar moeten ze hier niet vriendelijk zijn voor de kinderen? De mensen hier zijn alleen vriendelijk tegen de bezoekers (die maar heel weinig langskomen), maar zodra ze weg zijn dan moeten de kinderen extra hard werken, we wassen af, zorgen voor de kleren, koken en nog zo veel meer. Het zou nog niet zo erg zijn als het bij iedereen hetzelfde was, maar nee dat is niet zo. Ik moet veel meer doen dan de rest omdat ik anders ben. Ze zijn bang van mij denk ik. Maar het is voor hen ook mooi meegenomen dat ik veel sneller ben en veel gemakkelijker dingen kan verplaatsten.  
Toch de laatste maanden moet ik nog steeds veel meer doen dan de rest, maar nu hoor af en toe iets als ik me concentreer op iemand. Bijvoorbeeld op een van onze bewakers, ik keek haar heel strak aan en op dat moment hoorde ik: 'Hij is echt geen mens, dat kan niemand mij wijsmaken, zelfs Gerda niet. Hij zou hier niet mogen zijn.' Op dat moment wist ik zeker dat ik de gedachten van Gertrude had gehoord. Maar misschien heeft ze gelijk, misschien ben ik geen mens, maar wat ben ik dan wel. En zouden er nog zo zijn zoals mij? En nog iets, heb ik die gedachten wel gehoord?

Gespleten Wereld

Jenny:

Onze wereld is opgesplitst in 5 delen. Het middelste deel Kantih, met daar rond de andere delen: Jehtih, Sinnih, Hiën en Unovih. Al deze delen zijn onderworpen aan een enkele heerser Ja'afar. Ja'afar is een tiran, niemand weet hoe het komt, maar hij is al 200 jaar aan de macht, elke normale mens sterft maar hij lijkt onsterfelijk. Het enige goede dat vanuit deze man is gekomen is dat alle delen van onze gespleten wereld één zijn. Tot aan de grenzen van de wereld natuurlijk, buiten de grenzen van de wereld is het onmogelijk te gaan of je komt nooit terug. De grenzen zijn niet door mensen bepaald voor zo ver ik weet, aan de kant van Jehtih is er een bos, bij Sinnih is er een zee, Hiën heeft een woestijn en Unovih heeft de bergen. Nog nooit is iemand verder dan enkele mijlen in de grensgebieden gegaan zonder vermist te worden. Nu ja vermist, meestal toch maar als je langs de zee gaat komen er na een tijdje een paar lichamen van de zeelui terug maar niet allemaal, gezonken? Of misschien iets nieuws gevonden. Iedereen vraagt zich af wat er voorbij ligt, maar waarschijnlijk gewoon het eind van de wereld, hemel of hel.

Ik woon in het Zuid-Westelijke deel van de gespleten wereld, Hiën. Ik zwerf wel graag rond in de woestijn hier. De woestijn heeft iets aantrekkelijks, puur, zonder levende wezens, echt een plek om tot rust te komen. Nu ja zonder levende wezens is wat overdreven, vorige week kwam ik nog een vreemd wezen tegen, het had een lange staart, korte pootjes en maakte een raar schril geluid. Ik had het nog nooit gezien, maar het was interessant. Het keek me aan met hele grote ogen en na wat een eeuwigheid leek vertrok hij met onmogelijke snelheid weg. In een oogwenk was hij uit het zicht.

Lolan

Ooit was de Gespleten Wereld een wereld zonder kloven ertussen. Toen werd hij Pangi genoemd, maar door de Grote Oorlog is de wereld verdeeld geraakt en met de magie is er een kloof ontstaan. Tenminste, dat is wat de legenden vertellen maar eigenlijk denk ik dat er kloven zijn omdat de goden dat gedaan hebben, magie bestaat niet en zal nooit bestaan … denk ik. Als je zou twijfelen of er goden bestaan, dan moet je alleen al naar mij kijken om te weten dat ze er zijn. Hoe zou ik anders zo sterk kunnen zijn maar er toch niet sterk uitzien. Nu ja sterk of niet, er moeten goden zijn om alles te kunnen laten bestaan, zoals de zon die elke dag opkomt en weer neergaat.

Deel 1

Alia

De volgende ochtend wanneer Alia waker werd, zat alleen haar vriend de wasbeer van de vorige avond er, logisch toch. Maar of ze het nu wist of niet, er kwam iets dreigends aan.

Ik spring uit het bed van stro en dan hoor ik het. In de verte klinken zware voetstappen die de richting van mijn kamp uit komen. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik het is zeker dat het de oude bakker Herst is. Een paar tellen later ben ik aangekleed en klim ik langs de boomhut naar beneden. Onder de boomstam wacht ik tot Herst dichterbij komt. Ik ben zowel nieuwsgierig als angstig, maar door die gemengde emotie lijken de minuten wel uren te duren. En dan verschijnt Herst aan de top van de heuvel.  
Ik heb Herst nooit gemogen en hij ook niet trouwens. Hij behandelde mij steeds of ik hier niet thuis hoorde. Toch vraag ik me toch af waarom hij nu toch komt. Misschien omdat hij schrik heeft dat ik zijn dochtertje zal 'besmetten'?  
Terwijl ik zo nadenk, en dus niet meer oplet, staat Herst plots voor mij. Hij zag er niet boos, maar toch niet gelukkig uit. Het lijkt wel of iemand hem gedwongen heeft om naar mij te komen.  
'Je vader heeft dit aan mij gegeven. Ik moest het aan jou geven op het moment dat je 17 werd en hij er niet meer was om dat te doen.'  
'Maar dat is al 6 maanden geleden!' roep ik verontwaardigd uit.  
'Nou en?' snauwt Herst, 'Je mag van geluk spreken dat het om een mysterieuze reden niet brandbaar is. Ik wou het jou niet eens geven, maar kijk, nu ben ik hier. Pak aan!'  
Herst werpt me het stuk dichtgebonden papier toe en loopt dan onmiddellijk weg.

Verbaasd kijk ik naar de brief die in mijn handen ligt. Zenuwachtig knoop ik het touw dat er rond zit los. Het is wel mooi papier, nog nooit heb ik zo mooi papier gezien. Trouwens, papier is altijd al vrij kostbaar dus ik mag van geluk spreken dat Herst dit speciale papier niet heeft kunnen vernietigen.  
Terwijl ik de brief openmaak zie ik al een deel van het handschrift. Herst heeft niet gelogen, het is wel degelijk een brief van mijn pleegvader Giri. Tranen wellen in mij op als ik begin te lezen.

Liefste Alia, mijn pleegdochter.

Als je deze brief leest, ben ik waarschijnlijk al overgegaan naar het Niets. Ik zou je dit zo graag zelf vertellen, maar dat gaat niet zo lang je geen 17 bent. Sterker nog, als je geen 17 bent kun je dit zelfs niet lezen. Ik moet je het verhaal vertellen van hoe je bij ons terecht bent gekomen. Lang geleden werd er op onze deur gebonsd dus ik ging opendoen. Daar lag je dan, blozend en lachend. Je was zo mooi, en in de jaren die volgenden werd je steeds mooier. Ik was natuurlijk verbaasd, wie zou dat niet zijn, ik keek wie je daar gelegd zou kunnen hebben. Ik zag niemand, maar ik voelde wel iets. Nu ben ik er niet zo zeker meer van dat ik iets voelde, maar toen leek het zo. Ik nam je vast en ik zag meteen de brief die bij je lag, het papier waar ik deze tekst heb op geschreven lag er ook bij. Ik nam je mee naar binnen en vertelde je mama alles wat er gebeurd was. Toen las ik de brief. Er werd in gezegd dat jij niet de enige was die achtergelaten was bij iemands huis, er zijn nog 3 kinderen en er is een reden voor. Er stond ook in wanneer en wat ik je moest vertellen.

Ik lees de brief met opwinding, maar ook met verdriet.  
Waarom zou ik daar zijn achtergelaten? Ik zou zo graag Giri spreken nu. Eigenlijk zou niemand van het dorp me hebben mogen verstoten, Giri was burgemeester dus ik zou aanzien moeten hebben. Niets is minder waar, wat mis ik hem toch.

Het meest ben ik toch geschokt doordat ik lees dat mijn echte ouders me iets hebben achtergelaten en Giri het voorwerp ergens verstopt heeft. Ook mijn vertrek uit deze streek staat erin, veel ga ik niet missen, maar mijn dierenvrienden zullen mij misschien wel missen. In de laatste paar zinnen staat dat er nog een brief verborgen is op mijn bestemming, waarom is die hier nu niet?

Maar nooit heeft ze kunnen vermoeden wat het voorwerp geweest zou kunnen zijn.

Gale

Voorzichtig stond Gale recht, de zon was net opgekomen, maar er was al iemand wakker. Dat wist hij zeker.

Ik kijk naar mijn deur, want van daarachter komen de voetstappen. Ik pak snel mijn kleren en schuif geluidloos naar de deur. De deur vliegt open en daar staat Gertrude, zij is 1 van de 'bewakers' van het tehuis. Wij, de wezen, noemen hen de bewakers omdat we helemaal niet weg mogen als we dat willen. Dan worden we tegengehouden door hen. Het is hier echt een gevangenis. Ik ben bijna oud genoeg om naar buiten te moeten en mee te helpen op het land. Maar toch weet ik dat ze niet daarom hier is.  
'Je mag buiten om naar de bewakersheuvel te gaan, trek onderaan aan de grijze wortel en volg de instructies'  
Oneindig verbaasd kijk ik haar aan. Daar zijn verschillende redenen voor. Één ervan is dat ze met een rare monotone stem praat. De tweede reden dat ik verbaasd ben is omdat we nooit buiten mogen, zeker niet zonder de bewakers. En de derde reden is dat als we buiten gingen we werden verteld dat we nooit in de buurt van de bewakersheuvel mogen komen. NOOIT!  
Gertrude vertrekt terug naar buiten zonder nog een woord te zeggen. Op dat moment weet ik zeker dat zij 's avonds paraat zou staan om mij buiten te laten, maar ze zou er zich toch niets van herinneren. Het leek wel of de Goden er voor iets tussen zitten.

Toch sta ik hier 's avonds bij de voordeur naast Gertrude. Ik ben meestal vrij braaf geweest en zou nooit midden in de nacht ertussenuit geslopen zijn, maar dit prikkelt mijn zintuigen volledig. Zonder dat Gertrude me aankijkt of iets zegt opent ze de deur.  
Normaal gezien zijn de deuren altijd bewaakt en kom je de deur niet uit. Maar er is iets aan de hand vandaag, wat dat is weet ik niet.  
Na een kwartier kom ik aan de bewakersheuvel, het lijkt erop dat niemand mij staat op te wachten dus ik ga er vanuit dat er toch nog iets loerde. De zoektocht naar de grijze wortel is ook niet gemakkelijk, wie heeft er ooit een grijze wortel gezien? Een wortel is enkel grijs als die onder het zand zit, maar iets zegt me dat dat niet het geval is. Uiteindelijk zie ik hem, wel raar dat ik hem niet eerder gezien heb. Zelfs in deze duistere nacht steekt hij scherp af tegen de donkere achtergrond. Behoedzaam sluip ik ernaartoe, zonder dat er ook maar iets gebeurd. Pas wanneer ik aan de wortel trek komt er iets tot stand wat ik zelfs in mijn dromen niet had kunnen vermoeden. Langzaam maar zeker verschijnt er uit het duister een licht dat kaarsrecht van de hemel naar de top van de heuvel wijst. Op de plek waar het licht de heuvel raakt ontstaat er iets moois. Een sterke gelijkenis met een houten deur, maar dan heel mooi bijgesneden, de perfecte deur. Ik weet niet waarom, maar dit is niet door iemand van de bewakers gemaakt. Alles wat hier gebeurd, zal door niemand gezien zijn, het is alsof het licht niet voor iemand anders bestemd is dan mezelf en daardoor is het dus niet zichtbaar voor een ander.  
Ik ren de heuvel op, nog nooit ben ik zo opgewonden en nieuwsgierig geweest. Misschien is het gevaarlijk, maar het zou wat. Het kan niet erger worden dan 'thuis' bij de bewakers. Hier vind ik misschien wel wie ik ben, niet letterlijk natuurlijk, maar ik weet dan wie ik ben omdat ik van avontuur houdt of niet, bang wordt of niet … .  
Voor me staat de houten deur, hij is mooier dan eender welke andere deur dan ook. Aan de voet van de heuvel heb ik het niet kunnen zien, maar achter de deur zit nog een stuk heuvel, dus als je er door gaat zit je er waarschijnlijk in. Ik heb geen idee wat ik mag verwachten, zou ik het openmaken?

Lolan

's Avonds na het gevecht komt Lolan thuis en zijn ouders kijken ernstig voor zich uit. Lolan voelt meteen dat er iets mis is. Je weet dat het ernstig is dan omdat hij daar niet voor gemaakt is.

'Wat is er aan de hand? Zijn jullie niet blij dat ik weer een wedstrijd gewonnen heb?'  
'Lolan,' begint mijn vader, 'We moeten je al een jaar lang iets zeggen, maar we hadden er de moed niet voor. Ga zitten, ik zal mijn verhaal beginnen vanaf het begin.'  
Ik ga zitten zonder iets te zeggen, ik voel wel dat het nu geen tijd is voor grapjes. Normaal ben ik wel de grappigste thuis. Raar genoeg lachen niet alle mensen met mijn grappen en het zijn ook die kwatongen die beweren dat ik een dikke nek heb. Ik kan er toch niets aan doen dat ik superieur ben aan hen.  
'Kijk, je weet dat je ten vondeling gelegd bent.' Ik knik ja, maar niet overtuigd. 'Je lag daar samen met een brief om te laten weten wat er moest gebeuren. We moesten je nadat je 17 werd enkele zaken vertellen. Er zijn rond de tijd dat je daar werd neergelegd nog meer kinderen achtergelaten, ze zijn allemaal speciaal. Wat er precies speciaal aan hen is weet ik niet en dat wist degene die je heeft achtergelaten waarschijnlijk ook niet volledig. Maar ik weet wat er speciaal is aan jou, jij bent onmenselijk sterk, en om heel eerlijk te zijn denk ik dat er iets uitzonderlijk bij je geboorte gebeurd moet zijn. Dat neemt niet weg dat je voor mij en je moeder onze zoon bent. In de brief wordt uitgelegd dat er iets heel fout is in de wereld, en als je mij vraagt wat er fout zit is het wel de dictator van onze gespleten wereld. Maar dat is misschien niet wat er precies bedoeld wordt.  
Aangedaan luister ik verder wat mijn vader me te zeggen heeft, maar mama zit met tranen in haar ogen dus ik vrees dat dit nog niet het ergste is.  
'Verder wordt er in de brief uitgelegd dat je niet mag verloochenen wie je bent, praat erover, en geef alles toe aan jezelf. Zelfs de vreemdste dingen die je ziet. Wat zie je als je jezelf ziet. Nee antwoordt niet mijn zoon, maar denk erover na. Wat ik je als volgende ga zeggen mag je niet tegen iedereen zeggen en het doet ons pijn om het te moeten zeggen.'  
Terwijl mijn vader even zwijgt, stijgt mijn onrust, nog nooit heeft mijn vader een enkel moment van zwakte getoond … tot nu.  
'Je moet weg mijn zoon, in de brief staat dat je zo snel mogelijk nadat ik je dit verteld heb weg moet. Je moet vertrekken naar de heuvel Magiallis in de Kantih regio. Ik weet niet wat die heuvel is, maar daar moet je heen, daar zijn veel antwoorden en daar zal je de anderen ontmoetten. Wij mogen niet mee, het gaat ook niet, we willen wel, maar we worden geblokkeerd door iets, geen idee wat, het is een of ander krachtveld. Volgens mij zijn het de Goden zelf die dit op touw hebben gezet.  
Geheel ontdaan ga ik naar mijn kamer, ik ben te moe en te geschokt om nog iets te zeggen of te doen. Waar is die Magiallis, wie ga ik daar aantreffen, wie zijn de anderen?

Zonder het zelf te beseffen loert het gevaar om elke hoek, hij is het gewoon om alles te krijgen door de angst van de rest.

Jenny

Thuisgekomen zijn Jenny en haar ouders gaan zitten. Ze zijn niet rijk, maar ze zijn zeker niet slecht gesteld. Hoewel Jenny niet zeker was van het gevoel heeft ze toch gelijk, het nieuws dat haar vader haar gaat vertellen is niet echt goed nieuws.

'Kijk Jenny, jij en je zus lijken niet echt op elkaar, en daar is een reden voor' zo begint mijn moeder. 'Jij weet dat je zus Marilyn onze dochter is, je hebt haar zelf mee opgevoed. Nu jij 17 bent hoor je de waarheid te weten. We hebben je opgevoed als onze dochter en alhoewel je voor ons dat ook bent is het niet echt zo.' Dat zegt ze met tranen in haar ogen.  
Ik weet dat het waar was wat ze zei, ik en Marilyn lijken even hard op elkaar als een baksteen en een pot zelfgemaakte boter. Ik heb groene ogen, zij blauwe. Ik ben blond en zij heeft bruin haar. Ik ben groot en zij eerder klein. Zo zijn er nog veel verschillen maar toch komt dit aan als een schok.  
'Heb je, heb je een andere man gehad?' vraag ik schuchte. Ik weet dat het bijna onmogelijk is, ook de gemeenschap zou mijn moeder verstoten als ze een andere man koos. Boos kijkt mijn vader me aan. 'Natuurlijk niet,' snauwt hij, 'maar ik snap waarom je het vraagt. Je was nog geen maand oud toen je hier voor de deur lag. Je bent een vondelinge Jenny.'  
'Hoe, wat?' Ik weet zeker dat nog nooit iemand zo verbijsterd geweest is. 'Dat kan niet, ik zou me het herinneren als ik ten vondeling gelegd was. Niet dan?' Ik probeer mezelf te overtuigen, maar dat lukt niet. Hoe meer ik erover nadenk hoe erger het wordt, ik lijk helemaal niet op mijn ouders. Mijn oren zijn langer, ik ben slank en mijn moeder mollig, ik ben groot zij eerder gemiddeld, verder kan en wil ik niet meer nadenkenk.  
Mijn moeder staat recht en komt snel naast me zitten. Met haar arm om me heen probeert ze me te troosten. 'Het valt allemaal toch wel mee, het maakt toch niet uit of je niet onze echte dochter bent, het voelt wel zo, toch?'  
Tja daar heeft ze gelijk in, ik heb altijd gedacht dat ze mijn moeder was, ook al zijn we dan zo verschillend.  
Tien minuten is het stil, dan ben ik een beetje over de eerste schok heen. Toch kijk ik nog verdwaasd rond alsof ik dit alles voor de eerste keer zie. Dan zie ik de versierde kist van mijn zwaard. Het zwaard! Wat heeft dat geschenk met dit alles te maken.  
'En het zwaard va…' Het verdere verloop van de zin blijft in mijn mond steken. Daar is het gevoel weer. Mijn vader is mijn vader helemaal niet.  
'Ik bedoel, en het zwaard Rikkert, wat heeft dat met het verleden te maken?'  
Het klinkt zo onnatuurlijk, mijn vader Rikkert noemen. Blijkbaar heeft het hem wel pijn gedaan dat ik hem zo genoemd heb. Is het misschien toch beter hem vader te blijven noemen?  
'Ten eerste heb ik wel liever dat je me vader blijft noemen Jenny.' Dat zei hij streng en gepijnigd. 'En ten tweede, het zwaard is een afscheidsgeschenk van je echte ouders, althans wij denken dat het van je ouders is. Het lag naast je toen we je vonden samen met een brief. In die brief stond dat je het zwaard nodig zou hebben zodra we je alles verteld hebben en wanneer we alles konden vertellen.'  
Voor ik verder nog iets kan zeggen gaat mijn vader verder.  
'Geen vragen meer Jenny, op veel vragen kunnen of mogen we toch niet antwoorden en je moet eerst en goede nachtrust hebben, morgen moeten we je nog iets zeggen, en daar moet je goed voor geslapen hebben.'  
'Nee!' antwoord ik kwaad, 'Ik zal geen vragen meer stellen, maar ik wil niet morgen nog eens slecht nieuws ontvangen. Ik wil het nu horen zodat ik morgen met een nieuwe lei kan starten'  
Dat geloof ik zelf niet eens. Niets zou nog terug worden zoals het was. Toch wil ik dat mijn vader me eerst alles verteld voor ik ga slapen.  
Na een beetje tegensputteren stak mijn vader van wal, mijn moeder kon het niet opbrengen, haar tranen vloeiden ronduit. Het zou me niet verbazen moest er hier en nu een rivier ontstaan. Die zou ik dan de tranenval noemen. Dat is het meest ironische. Ik vraag me wel af of ik er goed aan gedaan heb om dit te eisen.  
'Kijk Jenny, weet dat we je niet kwijt willen, dit is niet onze wil, dit is de wil van de briefschrijver die waarschijnlijk je moeder of vader was, we kunnen het niet negeren, zelfs niet als we het willen. Ik vraag me eigenlijk af hoe ze wisten dat we konden lezen, maar dat doet er niet toe. Je moet vertrekken Jenny, naar een of andere plek midden van de gespleten wereld, over de kloven heen naar Kantih. Daar moet je naar de Magiallis, vraag me niet wat dat is, daar moet je gewoon heen. Volg je instincten staat er letterlijk in de brief.'  
'Dat zal ik doen!' zeg ik op een toon die laat verstaan dat ik niet wil vertrekken.  
Alsof ik hen nooit meer zal zien vertrek ik naar mijn kamer, elke stap werp ik een blik achterom. Ik zie dat mijn moeder nog altijd niet kan stoppen met huilen en vader moeite heeft zich sterk te houden. Ikzelf heb een krop in mijn keel en ik weet zeker dat ik niet veel zal slapen. Laat staan uitgerust zal zijn om meteen te vertrekken.

Alia

Nog steeds niet volledig bij zinnen vertrekt Alia naar haar bestemming, ze weet nog niet wat ze zal aantreffen. Of ze het nu goed of slecht nieuws vind, het zal haar leven compleet veranderen. De oude Alia zal niemand terugzien, zelfs zijzelf niet.

Daar is onze heuvel, ik kwam hier zo dikwijls met mijn vader en moeder (jaja, pleegvader en –moeder). We speelden hier zo vaak en mijn vader heeft daarginds samen met mij een kamp gemaakt op de top van de heuvel. Het staat er nog deels, op de mooiste plaats in het bos, vlak onder de heuvel. Van daaruit kon je zo veel dieren spotten, je kon een grote variatie van bloemen zijn groeien doorheen het jaar. Ik snuif de geur van het bos op en kom tot rust. In het bos hier rond de heuvel heeft mijn vader vele geheimen laten zien. Van de smalle paadjes waar dieren een weg hebben gemaakt tot de plaats waar je kolonies met wormen kan vinden. Hij is ook degene die me heeft leren jagen. Met pijl en boog uiteraard, ik raak nu zelfs op een afstand van 500 voet een hert in hart of oog, afhankelijk waar ik op richt. Ik ben beter dan mijn vader, het verbaasde hem dat ik zo snel zo goed kon schieten. Telkens ik de pees naar achteren trek kom ik tot rust. Ik vergeet alles en iedereen om me en kan nog maximum 1 gedachte vasthouden. Tegenwoordig is die gedachte wat ik verder ga doen. In mijn boomhut blijven wonen of misschien nog andere zaken proberen te verwezenlijken. Mijn vader zei dat ik talent had. Nu ja, talent of niet, het heeft me tot nu toe ook wel helpen overleven. Zeker nu ik weg moet, ik weet zeker dat het geheim in de heuvel iets te maken zal hebben met een vertrek van deze streek. Ik zal het hier niet echt missen, enkel mijn dierenvrienden natuurlijk.  
Ik loop naar de heuvel, waar zou ik het geheim nu aantreffen, dan vangt een wortel mijn blik. Het lijkt wel of enkel de wortel en ik bestaan dus ik loop erop af. Voorzichtig tik ik er tegen, je weet nooit wat er zal gebeuren. Raar maar waar geeft de wortel een beetje mee, hij steekt dus niet zoals de andere wortels vast. Ook de kleur is anders, meer groenachtig dan de normale wortels. Normale wortels zien er natuurlijk bruin uit tenzij er mos opzit, dan is het groen, maar dat is hier niet het geval. Maar verder bij deze wortel, hij zit niet vast, maar het is ook niet dat hij los zit, het is alsof het een soort hendel is dus ik pak hem vast. Ik laat alle voorzichtigheid varen en trek uit alle macht. Boven op de heuvel verschijnt een verblindend licht. Ik ben degene die het licht heeft aangestoken, geen twijfel mogelijk. Ik ren naar boven, mijn nieuwsgierigheid is geprikkeld en mijn oren staan op scherp.  
Ik schrik van het geluid van een uil terwijl ik naar boven loop. Nu pas valt het me op dat er geen enkel ander geluid is in het bos. Normaal gezien is er zelfs 's nachts geen seconde stilte. Ten minste voor mij. Andere mensen beweren dat het muisstil is, nog zoiets een muis is helemaal niet stil. Een muis maakt continu een piepend geluid zo luid dat het me verbaasd dat niet iedereen het weet te vinden. Voor de rest is het wel een lief dier, ik speelde er veel mee samen met mijn vriend wasbeer, totdat de kat van Herst het oppeuzelde. Oh stop, mijn gedachten dwalen af, ik moet me concentreren op het hier en nu. Ik kom net boven op de heuvel en ik kijk boven het landschap uit, maar toch klopt er iets niet. Als je door het midden op de heuvel kijkt zou je het dorp moeten kunnen zien liggen, maar dat is niet helemaal het geval nu. Ik zie het dorp wel, maar troebel. Alsof er een doorschijnend veld voor zit. Mijn voorzichtigheid keert terug en ik stap naar het veld. Af en toen zie ik een grot in plaats van het wazige dorp. Nu weet ik wat de wortel in werking heeft gezet, een soort poort. Terwijl ik de poort aanraak voelt het alsof de bliksem in mijn lijf inslaat. Ik had dit nooit mogen doen. Ik ga hier het leven bij laten. Dan verman ik me, natuurlijk niet, dat zou mijn vader me nooit aandoen, dit kan alleen maar een test zijn. Door dat besef blijf ik staan en trotseer ik de pijn. Als ik er zo over nadenk doet het helemaal geen pijn maar geeft het een tintelt gevoel, vooral in mijn hoofd. Het lijkt wel of ik helemaal word nagekeken. Terwijl ik rond me kijk zie ik niets anders dan een felgroen licht. Net of het licht door de heuvel gaat onderaan en de hemel doorbreekt bovenaan. Ik wordt gelukkig van het licht, groen is ook altijd mijn kleur geweest. Bijvoorbeeld als ik mocht kiezen welke kleren de kleermaker voor me zou maken waren het groene, maar dat was ook wel omdat het bijna de goedkoopste stof was.  
Na een minuut houdt het gevoel op en er opent zich letterlijk een hele nieuwe wereld voor mij. Ik sta niet meer op de top van de heuvel maar in een afgesloten zaal. Echt een supermooie zaal die ingericht met de mooiste edelstenen en met satijnen doeken. Ik hou mijn adem in, het is onmogelijk dat mijn vader dit heeft gemaakt. Zelfs niet als die poort wel van hem was, dit is onmogelijk. Waarschijnlijk is Ja'afar de enige die een zaal heeft die net zo mooi is. De zaal heeft nog een ingang dus ik ga op verkenning. Langzaam loop ik door de korte gangen, de andere zalen zijn zo mogelijk nog mooier en indrukwekkender. Dit is of de kamer van Ja'afar of anders van de Goden zelf. Ik ben bang dat ze boos zijn op mij. De enige God die ik een beetje aanbeden heb is de god van de woestijn, Desertus. Ik ga terug naar de plaats waar ik binnengekomen ben. Ik schrik me haast dood als ik zie dat de ingang weg is. Het kan niet dat er geen andere ingang is. Ik wil hier niet voor altijd opgesloten blijven, hoe mooi het ook is. Moest er nu nog eten en gezelschap van dieren zijn oké, maar dit niet. Dit overleef ik niet.  
Maar opgeven staat niet in mijn woordenboek dus ik maak dat ik op zoek ga. Trouwens, stond er niet in de brief van mijn vader dat er nog een brief moest zijn voor mij?

Gale

Het kan Gale niets meer schelen, hoe hij nu leeft is niet meer houdbaar. Als hij de poort aanraakt zal zijn leven zo ingrijpend veranderen dat alles nu zo onbenullig lijkt dat het onmogelijk is.

Ach het zou wat, ik sterf nog liever dan mijn leven terug oppakken bij de bewakers. Misschien is de poort wel een val, maar dan nog kan het niet erger. Tenzij het een poort is naar de achterwereld waar de doden leven. Ha, waarschijnlijk weten de Goden nauwelijks dat ik besta, ik ben onbeduidend, net goed genoeg om anderen tot last te zijn. Misschien is deze poort niet echt, misschien is het maar een figuurlijke poort naar een beter leven. Kom op, ik ga er voor.  
Het licht dat verschijnt zodra Gale de poort aanraakt is blauw. Een blauw dat hij nog nooit gezien heeft, veel mooier dan de zee en de meren die ik zo vaak zie. Zelfs mooier dan de hemel. Parels van oesters, de walvissen, niets is zo mooi als dit.  
Ik wordt overmand door geluk. Het blauwe licht maakt iets in mij los waarvan ik niet eens wist dat ik het in mij had. Dit gevoel wil ik altijd hebben, als ik nu sterf dan sterf ik de beste dood die iemand zich kan wensen. Ik stap naar de poort toe, tevreden met mezelf en het moment. Dit is het, dit is de laatste keer dat ik deze plek zie.  
Achter de poort zie ik een kamer afgewerkt met beeltenissen van water, dieren erin en nog zo veel meer. Ik meen zelfs een afbeelding van de God van de zee Mareorus, maar dat kan evengoed verbeelding zijn. Ik ben blij dat ik hier ben, maar toch teleurgesteld dat ik het gevoel niet heb kunnen vasthouden. Telkens ik hier aan terugdenk zal ik met geluk hopen op hetzelfde gevoel. Dan besef ik dat ik een stomme lach op mijn gezicht heb. Ok, genoeg gelachen, nu eerst bedenken waar ik ben etc. 'Zou die poort misschien nar de andere kant van de zee zijn gegaan?' vraag ik mezelf hardop af. Dan lach ik weer met mezelf, dat is onmogelijk, iedereen weet dat aan het eind van de zee het einde schuilt. Toch twijfel ik er wel wat aan. Hoe zou het kunnen dat het water dan niet allemaal weg stroomt? Als er achter de zee het einde schuilt dan moet het water wegstromen. Dat heb ik zelf bewezen aan mijn vrienden, maar zij beweren dat de Goden het in evenwicht houden. Misschien zelfs dat de achterwereld daar is, hoe kan het anders dat de mensen niet terugkomen. Ach het zou wat, laat ik eerst maar de kamer eens verkennen.  
De kamer is een perfecte cirkel, dus het eindigt niet in de hoeken, net zoals de hemel oneindig is. Als je daar van de ene kant afloopt kom je terecht aan de andere kant. Dat zullen de Goden wel gedaan hebben om niet altijd alles in evenwicht te moeten houden. Ik roep het bijna uit van plezier als ik zie wat voor rijkdom aan boeken dat er staat. Ik hou van lezen, ik heb het mezelf wel moeten leren want de bewakers hielden ons dom. Zelf kon alleen Gertrude lezen en ze had maar een paar boeken en dat is al een fortuin waart. Hier staan 2 hele kasten vol boeken. Voorzichtig pak ik 1 van de boeken, de eigenaar zal het waarschijnlijk niet leuk vinden, maar ik word door de boeken aangetrokken. Verbaasd kijk ik op, ik kan dit niet lezen, het is alsof iemand geheimschrift gebruikt, het zijn wel dezelfde letters, maar compleet andere woorden. Ergens vermoed ik dat het geen geheimschrift is, ik meen zelfs sommige woorden te herkennen zoals Desertus, dat is de god van de woestijn. Een andere taal misschien? Maar wat het verband is weet ik nog niet, dat ga ik proberen uit te vinden.

Lolan

Als Lolan 's morgens weer beneden staat is hij nog steeds niet bekomen van de shock. Hij kan veel op zichzelf, maar zijn ouders hebben altijd voor hem gezorgd. Hij weet alleen nog niet waarom zijn echte ouders hebben achtergelaten. Later zal hij er blij om zijn. De held spelen is echt iets voor hem.

'Lolan,' zo begint mijn vader als ik naar beneden kom, 'je weet dat je niet de enige bent die zo anders is dan de rest. Maar de anderen hebben van hun ouders allemaal een wapen meegekregen. Jij ook.'  
Ik kijk verbaasd op, ik heb geen wapen gekregen en eigenlijk wil ik er ook geen. Waarschijnlijk hebben mijn echte ouders een wapen aan mij nagelaten dat mijn peetouders nu aan mij zullen geven. Maar toch, een wapen, ik zou niet weten welk wapen ik zou willen gebruiken, ik vertrouw op mijn kracht. 'Pap, wat voor wapen is het dan, iets met veel kracht?' Dat zou het enige wapen zijn dat ik wil dragen.  
'Nee zoon, je hebt het wapen al in je, je bent zelf een wapen, je bezit de kracht van minstens 5 mensen. Je kracht is je wapen, ik hoop dat je niet teleurgesteld bent'  
'Zeker niet,' antwoord ik opgelucht, 'eigenlijk hoopte ik al dat ik geen wapen kreeg, ik vertrouw liever op mijzelf dan op een wapen dat zou kunnen breken.  
Alhoewel ik opgelucht ben dat ik geen wapen krijg, terwijl de jongeren van het dorp ervoor staan te springen, kan ik me toch niet helemaal geven. Ik moet nog steeds vertrekken naar Kantih, en hoe kan je daar nu weer komen? De enige die over de Kloven kan is de koning zelf. En niemand heeft enig idee hoe hij dat doet, zelfs zijn raadsheren niet … voor zover ik weet toch.  
Al lijkt het mij onmogelijk dat mijn vader het weet, toch vraag ik het hem. 'Pap, ik moet naar Kantih, dat heb je me zelf verteld, maar hoe geraak ik er? Ik kan niet over de Kloven heen geraken, of wel?'  
'Goed zo zoon, je denkt al verder na. En inderdaad, het lijkt onmogelijk om over de Kloven te gaan, maar ik geloof dat er een oplossing is. Kom maar mee.'  
Verbaasd omdat mijn vader weet hoe ik over de Kloven kan geraken volg ik hem. Naar waar leidt hij mij? We gaan in de richting van de bergen, wel ironisch als je bedenkt dat Unovih aan 2 kanten is afgescheiden door Kloven en de 3e kant door bergen. De eerste twee zo diep dat je nooit kunt vermoeden hoeveel mensen er in kunnen. En het andere zo hoog dat je nooit bovenaan kan geraken.  
'Kijk jongen, de bergen, daar moet je heen, je moet in de bergen een heuvel zoeken die rood licht uitschijnt. Als je die heuvel gevonden hebt moet je op zoek gaan naar een blauwe steen op die heuvel. Ik heb geen idee waar die kleuren vandaan komen, maar de mensen die zijn teruggekeerd uit de bergen zijn nooit al te ver geweest en sommigen hebben die heuvel gezien. Het lijkt wel een mysterie hoe die heuvel hier is gekomen. Er zijn er die beweren dat hij hier is neergezet door de bewoners van Pangi, en anderen zeggen dat hij door de God van de bergen Montiorus geschapen is al een soort altaar. Ach, niemand zal het ooit weten.'  
'Wat moet ik dan doen als ik de steen gevonden heb pap?' dring ik aan, ik weet dat hij gemakkelijk af te leiden is, maar dit lijkt mij wel belangrijk.  
'Oh juist, sorry ik was even afgeleid, als je die steen hebt gevonden moet je er met volle kracht op slaan. Alles wat ik je net heb verteld had je ook moeten weten mijn zoon. Je hoort de legende de kracht te kennen, want zo noemen ze het. Hij gaat als volgt: -Als 18 jaar na de legging de kracht voor de heuvel staat zal de poort geopend worden door de kracht blauw ten midden van al het rode te laten schitteren. De vier zullen verenigd worden en samen een eind maken aan de donkere tijd.-'  
Pap heeft natuurlijk gelijk dat ik deze zou moeten kennen, en vaag heb ik het al eens gehoord, maar ik ben niet goed met onthouden, ik hou meer van een gevecht dan leren.  
'Bedoel je dat ik de kracht ben pap, hoe kun je dat nu weten, is die legging al geweest, wat wil dit alles zeggen?' Ik kom er niet wijs uit wat er bedoelt wordt met die legende. Het zou wat, al die woorden betekenen toch niets voor mij, en ze zullen me ook niet meer helpen dan mijn helpers, ik grijns en bal mijn vuisten, links en rechts.  
'ik denk dat jij de kracht zou kunnen zijn mijn zoon, niets ligt vast en als jij de legende niet waar maakt zal iemand anders dat doen. Jij maakt volgens mij veel kans omdat je zo veel kracht hebt. Pak in en vertrek mijn zoon.'  
Ik heb nog geen flauw idee wat de legende te maken kan doen om me naar Kantih te helpen, maar ik zal het allemaal wel niet snappen en misschien zegt pap niet alles.

Een uurtje later sta ik klaar met een tas met proviand en mijn helpers, weer grijns ik, als ik dat tegen iemand zeg dan springen ze al uit de weg. Pfff, watjes, ze durven nog niet de kleinste worstelwedstrijd met mij. Ik ga eerst langs bij dolle Mie de kruidenvrouw van het dorp, zij gaat dikwijls de bergen in om kruiden te plukken, zij zal die heuvel wel al gezien hebben en mij de weg kunnen wijzen. Hopelijk is ze thuis, ja natuurlijk, ze moet op de kinderen van haar zus passen vandaag.  
Daar staat ze al. 'Hee Mie,' roep ik, 'Ik moet naar de rode heuvel weet jij hoe ik er geraak?' Mie kijkt verbaasd op, waarschijnlijk omdat ze mij niet had verwacht en zeker niet om naar de bergen te gaan. Men vraagt haar alleen iets als het om kruiden gaat, niets anders. Toch weet ik zeker dat ik het aan de juiste heb gevraagd, ze wil wel altijd alles weten, maar het is beter dan niets, alle andere mensen zijn bang van me omdat ik zo sterk ben.  
'Wat heb je daar te zoeken? Als je nog verder gaat dan de heuvel ben je verloren, het is op de rand van het verdwijnen en terugkomen.'  
'Ik ga de legende waar maken, misschien kom ik nog sterker terug dan ik was.' Dat is ongeveer hoe ik erover denk. Ik voel wel aan dat ik haar niets mag vertellen over Kantih.  
'Ha, de legende waar maken, weet je hoeveel het al hebben geprobeerd?'  
Ik knik van niet, hoe kan ik het ook weten, niemand verteld mij ooit wat en het interesseert me eigenlijk niet.  
'Natuurlijk niet, omdat ze niet te tellen zijn. De weg is niet moeilijk, je loopt gewoon het jagerspad af, dan kom je een vlag tegen en aan die vlag ga je naar het zuiden, je zal de heuvel van ver zien liggen.'  
'Ik dank je Mie, doe de groeten aan je nichtjes, tot ooit.'  
'Doe geen domme dingen jongen.' En toen was ik weg.  
Eventjes later sta ik aan het begin van het jagerspad, ik kijk nog eventjes achterom om te kijken naar het dorp. Ergens zal ik het wel missen, als ik niet terugkom. Waarschijnlijk klopt de legende niet en kan ik gewoon terug naar huis. Ik hou me misschien voor de gek, maar ik meende in Mie haar ogen gezien te hebben dat ze in me geloofd. Terwijl ik het jagerspad af ga zie ik dingen die ik nog nooit gezien heb. Al die planten, verborgen dieren en zo vele rotsen. Waarom ben ik zo weinig naar hier gekomen? Nu is het te laat, in de verte zie ik de vlag al staan. Hmm, het zuiden dat is naar …. Ik kijk naar de zon om het te weten, ik ben er nooit goed in geweest, maar ik weet dat hij opgaat in het oosten en ondergaat in het westen, nu het middag is staat hij dus in het zuiden. Zie je wel dat ik kan nadenken, ik ben niet zo dom als ze zeggen. De zon staat rechts van mij dus ik ga die kant op. Ik hoop dat die heuvel niet te ver meer is, ik heb al geen zin meer om verder te gaan. Ach, wat maakt het uit, ik kan dat wel aan, ik ben sterk genoeg.  
Een halfuur later zie ik de heuvel, hij is echt rood. Ik had verwacht dat het een gewone grijze heuvel was met planten op en hier en daar een rode steen, maar hij is helemaal rood. Niet verschillende stukjes in elkaar gezet, maar gewoon uit 1 grote heuvel. Nu nog die blauwe steen zoeken, die zal niet moeilijk te vinden zijn, blauw is heel opvallend in dit soort rood. En ja hoor, daar is hij al. Nu moet ik er enkel nog op slaan, dat kan ik goed, slaan. Haha al die gezichten die dachten dat ze sterker waren dan ik, maar dat is absoluut niet zo. Deze heuvel is ook niet sterker, hij lijkt stevig, maar dat geloof ik niet. Ik leg mijn rugzak met proviand naast me en ga voor de blauwe steen staan. Met volle kracht haal ik uit. De steen geeft mee alsof het een soort vlees is. Maar wel met een bescherm laag zodat als je eraan voelt je denkt dat hij van steen is. De steen en de heuvel beginnen heel veel licht af te geven, grijs licht, heel mooi eigenlijk, er straalt kracht van uit zoals ik eigenlijk in me voel en mij zelfzeker maakt. Het moment daarop vergaat de wereld.

Jenny

Toen Jenny 's morgens wakker werd had ze het gevoel een nachtmerrie gehad te hebben. Jammer voor haar dat dat niet waar is. Op dit moment lijkt het erg, maar ze is voorbestemd voor grotere plannen dan huisvrouw.

Pfuu wat een ochtend, ik heb nog nooit een nachtmerrie gehad die zo echt leek, mijn ouders die zeggen dat ik moet vertrekken, dat ze mijn echte ouders niet zijn en dat mijn echte ouders mij een zwaard hebben gegeven. Het zwaard! Dat zal het bewijs vormen dat dit een nachtmerrie is, als het er niet ligt dan heb ik alles maar gedroomd.  
Helaas, het ligt er, ik ben wel enigszins opgelucht, ik zou het zwaard wel willen hanteren, zo mooi en zo stevig. Geen enkel zwaard dat ik ooit heb vastgehad was stevig genoeg om tegen een rots te slagen en niet te breken, maar ik denk dat Gladiris het wel zal kunnen.  
Anderzijds ben ik wel bedroeft dat ik weg moet, alles wat ze zeiden was dus waar. Ik begin alvast mijn spullen in te pakken voordat mijn moeder mij komt halen. Ik moet toch weg, dus waarom langer wachten. Ooit kom ik terug, dan zal ik me weer hier vestigen om voor mijn ouders te zorgen.  
'Jenny, kom je naar de woonkamer? We hebben nog wat te zeggen, en jij hebt waarschijnlijk nog genoeg vragen voor ons.'  
'Ja mam, ik kom zo, ik ben nog even mijn tas aan het inpakken'  
In de tas zitten al genoeg kleren maar wat moet er nog in? Ik weet het, mijn gelukspoppetje natuurlijk. Ik heb dat poppetje gekregen van mijn enige vriendin in het dorp, dat was jaren geleden op het moment dat haar ouders naar de grote stad zijn gegaan. Haar vader was toezichter van dit dorp, maar Ja'afar heeft hem een job aangeboden in de grote stad, hij zou dus nooit meer honger leiden zoals de rest van de bevolking.  
'Jenny, voordat je je tas inpakt, kom eerst maar hierheen, ik denk niet dat je veel nodig gaat hebben.'  
Verbaasd ga ik dan maar, als ik weg moet dan heb ik toch kleren nodig om te overleven en mijn poppetje ook. Toch laat ik de tas voor wat ze is en ga naar de woonkamer.  
'Ik weet wat een van je vragen is, de vraag zal zijn hoe we weten dat je weg moet en waarom we je dat zwaard hebben gegeven.'  
Ze heeft gelijk, dat was inderdaad een van mijn vragen dus ik knik  
'We hebben je verteld dat toen we je vonden er ook een brief lag bij jou, in die brief werd alles uitgelegd. Hoe, wat en wanneer we je alles moesten vertellen, ook wanneer we het zwaard moesten geven, heb je daar eigenlijk al een naam voor?'  
'Uh ja, ik heb het Glaridis genoemd omdat dat op de zijkant staat' Waarom vraagt ze nu zoiets onbenulligs? Misschien omdat dit de laatste keer is dat we elkaar zien voor lange tijd?  
'Ik heb die tekens op de kling van het zwaard ook gezien, maar ik wist niet wat ze betekenden. Het lijkt wel een mooie naam, al weet ik niet wat ze betekend, wat betekent het?'  
'Ik heb geen idee mam, ik weet gewoon dat dat er staat. Nu is het mijn beurt voor een vraag, kan ik jou en papa niet meenemen?'  
'Ik wist dat je dat zou vragen, maar nee dat is onmogelijk, je moet over de kloven gaan terwijl dat niet voor ons weg is gelegd. In de brief staat ook duidelijk dat zelfs als we het proberen het niet zal lukken, misschien verstoren we jou zelfs en lukt het jou ook niet.'  
'Maar hoe, waarom? Over de kloven gaan is onmogelijk, dat is nog niemand gelukt behalve Ja'afar zelf.'  
'Het is mogelijk Jenny, anders zou het er niet zo letterlijk in staan. Je moet naar de heuvel in de woestijn. Er staat in de brief dat je in een zandvlakte naar de plaats moet gaan die de horizon onderbreekt. Ik en je vader hebben lang nagedacht over deze zin, maar we zijn tot de conclusie gekomen dat dat het enige is wat het kan betekenen. Als laatste ga je waarschijnlijk vragen waarom ik zei dat je niet te veel mocht meenemen, dat staat ook in de brief, je mag alleen een beetje proviand en natuurlijk je zwaard meenemen, dat is alles. Als je meer meeneemt zal het allemaal verdwijnen.'  
Een beetje verast denk ik na, als ik niets mag meenemen, hoe moet ik dan overleven, wat zal ik er aan treffen, hoe kan ik me warm houden, waar zal ik slapen … Ik word er moedeloos van.  
'Ok mam, ik zal zo meteen vertrekken, maar er is eerst nog iets veel belangrijker.  
'Wat dan?' vraagt mijn moeder verbaasd  
'Ga papa eerst halen, dan zal ik het laten zien.'  
Terwijl mam papa is gaan halen bereid ik me al voor, ik moet alles in mijn eentje gaan doen zodra ik hier weg ben. Ik zal misschien mijn ouders nooit meer zien, de tranen springen al in mijn ogen. Ach ja, dat is misschien wat snel, ik kom zo snel ik kan en mag terug. Dan is mama samen met papa terug.  
'Sorry dat ik je heb weghalen van je werk papa.'  
Nog voor hij iets heeft kunnen zeggen spring ik naar voren en geef een dikke knuffel. Na eventjes laat ik hem los door een kus op zijn wang te geven. Daarna ga ik naar mama en doe net hetzelfde, maar nog net iets langer.  
'Ik zal jullie missen mam en papa. Ik kom zo snel mogelijk terug, dat beloof ik!'  
'We zullen je ook missen Jenny, zowel papa als ikzelf. Maar beloof niet dat je snel terugkomt, dat kan je niet en we kunnen de hoop niet aan.'  
Dan vertrek ik, ik weet al dat ik ze zal missen, maar nu is het definitief. Ik weet waar de heuvel is, ik kom er vaak, ik heb er zelfs takken naartoe gesleurd om een kamp te maken waar ik me goed voel. Elke keer als ik geen zin heb om mensen om me heen te hebben ging ik er heen. Het klaarde mijn gedachten op en ik werd terug rustig. Maar nu ga ik er niet heen omdat ik geen mensen om me heen wil hebben. Integendeel, ik zou zelfs graag mijn ouders bij me hebben hier. Zij hebben me altijd begeleid in moeilijke tijden. Ik mis ze nu al.  
Na een half uurtje stappen zie ik de heuvel al liggen. Gelukkig is het niet zo ver. Hoe zal die heuvel me helpen naar Kantih te komen? Eigenlijk is het helemaal niet logisch dat ik naar daar ga, de kloven liggen de andere kant op. De woestijn is de rand van Hiën daar achter is niets, is mij toch verteld dus nog eens, waarom zou ik daar naar toe moeten. Toch is de heuvel verder dan ik dacht, het voelt elke keer hetzelfde. In de woestijn lijkt elke oneffenheid veel dichterbij dan het in wekelijkheid is. Ook het zand bemoeilijkt de tocht. Toch voel ik de steun van het zwaard, het drijft me voort en onderdrukt mijn vermoeidheid van de vorige nacht. De kracht die het zwaard uitstraalt is geweldig, het verscherpt mijn zintuigen.  
Oef eindelijk ben ik bij de heuvel wat moet ik hier eigenlijk doen? Ik ken de heuvel beter dan enig ander levend wezen, niemand komt zo ver de woestijn in zonder reden. Even denken wat ik er weer van weet. De heuvel is hoog genoeg om het dorp te zien, maar niet te hoog zodat het dorp mij kan zien en dat het moeilijk wordt er op te geraken. In de woestijn groeien alleen cactussen, maar hier en daar een beetje planten. Het speciale van de heuvel is dat er soms bloemen groeien. En ooit heb ik een steen gevonden in de heuvel ingeplant. Ik heb geprobeerd de steen uit te graven, maar het lukte niet. Ik was al bijna een meter diep naast de steen aan het graven en ik had de onderkant nog niet gevonden. Toen kwam ik tot de conclusie dat als de steen nog dieper zou zitten ik hem er niet meer zou uit kunnen tillen. Zelfs voor mij zou hij dan te zwaar zijn. Maar er schiet me nog iets te binnen, op de steen staat een symbool, het lijkt wel een balk met zijbalk en naast die balk staan streepjes. Volgens mij om aan te geven dat het versnelt. Tja omdat ik toch niets anders kan bedenken zal ik maar eens naar die steen gaan kijken of er iets aan veranderd is.  
Als ik voor de steen sta zie ik al dat er niets aan veranderd is. Laat ik het maar eens goed bestuderen. De steen is vlak, en heeft een oranje schijn, net als de rest van de woestijn maar dan feller. In al die jaren dat het hier ligt is er nog geen een krasje op, alsof hij er gisteren is gelegd. Ok, het symbool dan, een balkje dat eerst een kort stukje heeft dan een kleine dwarsbalk heeft en daarna weer een balk die op het einde spits is. Onbewust kijk ik naar mijn schede, dan schiet me iets te binnen. Het symbool is geen balk, het is een zwaard. En de streepjes ernaast is inderdaad van een versnelling.  
Ik haal Glaridis uit de schede en bekijk hem nog eens goed, hij is schitterend. Verder twijfel ik niet, ik haal met volle kracht uit tot recht op het symbool. Dan gebeurd het onverwachte, de steen barst, terwijl er nog nooit een krasje op is geweest, en schijnt een heel fel oranje ligt uit. Samen met Glaridis en de zak met proviand word ik verzwolgen door het licht.  
Ik heb geen besef van tijd meer, het zou uren of dagen geduurd kunnen hebben, maar het is het beste gevoel ooit, gelukzaligheid straalt van mijn gezicht af, maar er is toch niemand die het ziet. Ik denk aan niets anders meer dan dit moment, geen problemen, niets. Uiteindelijk eindigt het gevoel en het volgende wat ik zie is de grootste kamer ooit. Hij is geweldig mooi ingericht met overal schilderijen van zwaardvechters, in wapenuitrusting of niet volledig. Anderen hebben bloed aan hun zwaarden. Weer andere schilderijen gaan over het zwaard zelf, zelfs tekeningen waar tekst bij staat over het zwaard. Ik kan het niet lezen, maar het ziet er wel goed uit.  
Als ik bekomen ben van de indruk die de kamer achterlaat denk ik weer na. Wat doe ik hier nu weer, en hoe helpt het me op mijn bestemming te bereiken? Ik hoop dat ik het snel te weten kom.

Wat ze niet weet is dat als ze alles weet het toch niet zo geweldig is, avontuur had haar nooit helemaal aangetrokken.

De ontmoeting

Alia

Nu iedereen een kamer heeft gevonden kan de reeks gebeurtenissen in gang gezet worden. Het eerste zal al zijn dat er een deur open gaat, zowel letterlijk als figuurlijk.

Wat zijn die schilderijen hier mooi, bij ons in het dorp kon Treesje ook heel goed tekenen en schilderen, maar dat is niets in vergelijking met dit. Hier moet jaren aan gewerkt zijn. Hmm ik hoorde net iets, er was hiervoor nog geen enkel geluid behalve mijn voetstappen en gehijg. Zou ik gaan kijken? Ik vind deze kamer eigenlijk te mooi om te verlaten, stel dat hij sluit en dat niemand ooit nog hierbinnen kan geraken. Het maakt eigenlijk niet veel uit, ik ga alvast naar de volgende kamer en langzaam maar zeker zal ik naar het geluid toe gaan.  
De schok in de volgende kamer is nog groter dan in de vorige. In het midden van de kamer staat een bed die zo groot is dat er minstens vier mensen in passen, en nog zullen die alle vier genoeg plaats hebben. Maar dat maakt de schok niet, aan de bovenkant van het bed hangt een plaatje met daarop een naam. Alsof iemand me verwachtte is die naam Alia. Ik snap het niet, het lijkt allemaal wel een droom. Of misschien een profetie, maar in profetieën komen geen namen in. Ooit kom ik het wel te weten, maar nu ben ik niet moe dus ik ga verder.  
Aan de andere kant van de kamer is ook een deur, en deze leidt naar een gang, een hele lange gang. Dus het geluid dat ik gehoord heb moet van de andere kant komen. Ik ben benieuwd waar deze gang me naartoe leid. Na wat een eeuwigheid leek, maar in werkelijkheid nog maar 5 minuten was zie ik het, boven de volgende deur. Deze deur staat open en bovenaan hangt weer een plaatje. Blijkbaar ben ik al op mijn bestemming want de naam op dit plaatje is Magiallis. Ik twijfel om door de deur te lopen. Ik heb het gevoel dat als ik door de deuropening ga er geen weg meer terug is. Nu eigenlijk ook niet, maar het is toch nog erger. In de kamer met mijn naam lag ook eten dus ik zou niet meteen omkomen, ik zou hier goed kunnen leven. Ik ben te nieuwsgierig, ik weet het dus ik moet wel naar die heuvelkamer.

Gale

Nadat ik het boek heb terug gezet ga ik verder, in de kamers die volgen heb ik steeds meer moeite om niet te stoppen en alle boeken te lezen. Want hier kan ik de boeken wel lezen, hier hebben ze wel de juiste woorden. Wie zou die boeken geschreven? Ik kan niet wachten om de eigenaar van dit uitzonderlijke gebouw tegen te komen. De boeken gaan niet over een leven van iemand of over iets dat bestaat. Het eerste boek dat ik vast heb gaat over een persoon die een leger verslaat door een muur te toveren. Haha toveren, dat komt alleen voor in sprookjes. Ik ben wel wat teleurgesteld dat het fantasieverhalen zijn. Ik leer graag iets bij, maar dit zal me niet helpen. In de kamer die volgt heb ik weer meteen een boek vast. Dit lijkt wel een echte gebeurtenis. Hier wordt uitgelegd hoe je dingen kan doen zoals een vuurbol toveren. Misschien moet ik dit boek maar meenemen, dan heb ik 's avonds iets te doen. Het kan misschien wel ontspannend werken. Laat ik maar al door gaan.  
Door de volgende deur is er geen kamer te zien, als wel een lange gang. Ik loop een tijdje, dan stap ik weer minder, maar aan de gang lijkt geen einde te komen. Ik wil net terugkeren naar de kamers op het moment dat ik het einde van de gang zie. Eindelijk, vol vertrouwen loop ik naar de opening, de deur is al open. Maar ik twijfel of ik er door wil lopen. Ik pak het boek dat ik had meegenomen stevig vast en bekijk het eens. Hmm het is misschien beter iets door de deur te gooien voor ik zelf ga. Ik werp het boek met een grote zwaai de ruimte in en er gebeurd niets. Dus wil dat zeggen dat het veilig is? Met wat meer vertrouwen stap ik door de opening.

Jenny

Ik weet zeker dat dit niet de enige kamer kan zijn, dus ik loop verder. In de volgende ruimten kom ik verschillende dingen tegen eerst al een slaapruimte, het lijkt speciaal voor mij ingericht, want overal zie ik zwaarden, schilderijen met woestijnen en ook de warmte is te voelen in de kamer. Zo heb ik het heel graag lekker warm, vrij droog perfectie. In de slaapruimte hangt ook een plaatje aan een bed, ik had het eerst niet gezien, op dat plaatje staat mijn naam. Dus daarom ben ik ongeveer overtuigd dat dit voor mij is ingericht. Even ga ik op het bed liggen. Het is geweldig zacht, het is een bed dat alleen de hele rijke mensen zich kunnen permitteren. Op dit moment voel ik me de koning te rijk. Maar toch heb ik geen zin om hier te blijven liggen, ik wil verder verkennen, ik kom straks wel terug om te slapen. Volgens mij is het ook nog middag dus misschien vind ik ergens anders de uitgang ook wel.  
Verder staan er in de volgende kamer knuffels zoals mijn moeder voor me maakte toen ik klein was. Ik heb nog steeds een zwak voor de knuffels, ik glimlach al bij de gedachte eraan. Voor ik het goed en wel besef heb ik er eentje uitgekozen en neem hem mee. Ik laat hem eventjes bij mijn proviand straks mag hij bij me liggen als ik ga slapen.  
Ook in de kamers erna liggen er nog veel leuke dingen, zoals een staander om een zwaard in te leggen, strikjes om in je haar te doen (ik hou niet van strikjes dus ik neem deze ook niet mee) en zo verder, maar niets om echt mee te nemen.  
Maar na deze kamers kwam er een gang, hij ziet er niet echt kort uit. En breed ook niet, ik vind het niet leuk om kleine ruimtes te zijn maar ja nieuwsgierigheid is bij mij altijd groter dan angst dus ik stap de gang in. Hier en daar hangen schilderijen van gevechtstaferelen. Zelfs een schilderij met een soort arena waar zowel mensen als leeuwen in staan. Overal liggen bebloede lichamen en toch staan er nog mensen recht. Geen wonder dat het hier hangt, daar wil toch niemand naar kijken.  
Als ik eindelijk het einde van de gang in zicht krijg loop ik vastberaden naar de opening, ik voel wel dat er iets dreigends vanuit gaat, maar het kan me niet schelen. Ik stap schijnbaar ongeïnteresseerd de kamer in die erop volgt. Het lijkt maar alsof ik niet bang ben, maar toch ben ik dat. Het volgende moment ben ik in de kamer.

Lolan

Wou wat een kamer, rond maar overal standbeelden en schilderijen. De schilderijen interesseren mij niet veel, nu ja het gaat over gevechten dus dat is leuk, maar ik hou meer van standbeelden. Ze tonen verschillende sterke mensen, hun spieren barsten bijna uit het lichaam. Ik ga naast een van de standbeelden staan en doe de pose na. Mijn linkerarm naar boven de spieren gespannen, rechterarm in de zij klaar om toe te slaan, mijn voeten wat uit elkaar, linkervoet een 5-tal centimeter voor mijn rechter en de ogen zo dodelijk als maar zijn kan. De beelden lijken niet op gewone beelden die je vaak ziet in Unovih. De beelden die bij ons gemaakt worden zijn statig, wel mooi, maar ze zijn een momentopname dus als je het een keer gezien hebt weet je het wel. Hier is het anders, de beelden lijken bijna te bewegen. Het lijkt wel of ze mijn poses nadoen en dat ze elk moment terug naar hun oorspronkelijke vorm gaan, of als een gewone mens gaan recht staan.  
Genoeg over de beelden, ik ga verder ik ben benieuwd of er nog wat te zien is. In de volgende kamer staan alleen maar schilderijen dus ik storm door naar de volgende. Ik loop zo snel dat ik niet op tijd kan stoppen en tegen het bed in het midden van de ronde kamer bots. Ik ben verast. In de 2 andere kamers waren er geen voorwerpen in het midden, dit is de eerste. En dan nog een bed, ik bekijk het eerst goed want je weet maar nooit wat het kan betekenen. Ik duw er tegen om te kijken hoe stevig het is. Het valt niet om, het kraakt niet, meer nog het beweegt nog geen centimeter. Dan zie ik een beetje verder een zak waar stro in zit. Deze zak hangt aan een haak en op de zak staat een vuist geschilderd. Dus dat wil zeggen dat ik op die zak mag slaan, en ook als het niet mag doe ik het. Ik haal uit en zoals verwacht beweegt de zak eerst naar achter en komt dan terug. Niet zo ver als ik gedacht had, maar wel ver genoeg om te weten dat ik er een enorme kracht op heb kunnen uitoefenen. Tevreden kijk ik rond, hier is niets interessants meer te zien dus ik ga naar de volgende deur. Die deur leid niet naar de volgende kamer maar naar een lange gang. Mooi zo, dan kan ik nog een eindje lopen en nog wat meer kracht in mijn benen verzamelen, straks als ik een paar keer de gang op en af heb gelopen kom ik terug naar het bed om te rusten en morgen ga ik dan op zoek naar wat ik hier nog allemaal kan doen.  
Ik begin met een onmogelijke snelheid door de gang te lopen. Ik ben maar tien minuten onderweg als ik het einde van de gang al zie. Spijtig eigenlijk, ik had graag nog wat langer gelopen, maar toch is het een hele lange gang. Ok, blijven lopen, en snel de kamer in komen. 3 2 1 hup ik ben de kamer in. Dan hoor ik stemmen rond me.

Deel 2: Wat doen we hier?

Alia

In de heuvelkamer zie ik op het moment dat ik binnen ben ook nog 3 anderen binnenkomen. De eerste had een boek binnen gegooid, waarschijnlijk om te kijken of het wel veilig is. De jongen die dat heeft gedaan heeft halflang zwart haar, hij lijkt wat verlegen en zijn gezicht ziet eruit alsof hij jaren te weinig eten heeft gehad voor het werk dat hij moest doen. Hij heeft alleen dat boek bij zich, zelfs geen eten of zo.  
De volgende die binnenstapt doet het ook voorzichtig. Dit meisje is minder voorzichtig als de jongen, maar ze past toch wel op. Ze heeft net als die jongen halflang haar, maar haar haren zijn blond. Haar ogen zijn wel het opvallendste aan haar, mooi groen en ze stralen ervaring en vastberadenheid uit. Ze heeft een zak bij zich, ik denk dat daar proviand of zo in zit. En aan haar heup hangt een schede met zwaard. De knop van het zwaard is goud maar de schede straalt wel wat rood uit. Ze kijkt verbaasd om zich heen, ik waarschijnlijk ook.  
Bij de volgende die binnenkomt moet ik onwillekeurig lachen. Hij is groot gebouwd met spieren die wel van ijzer gemaakt zouden kunnen zijn. Iedereen is voorzichtig de kamer ingestapt, de ene al wat voorzichtiger dan de andere, maar hij slaat werkelijk alles. Hij stormt letterlijk de kamer in en stopt pas in het midden. Ook hij heeft niet veel bij, enkel wat eten.  
Ik kijk de anderen in de ogen en dan schieten ik, de eerste jongen en het meisje in de lach. We lachen de spanning eraf die we blijkbaar alle 3 hadden. De jongen in het midden snapt niet waarom we lachen, hij heeft dan wel spieren, maar met het verstand zijn de goden dan toch wel zuinig geweest bij hem.  
Als we uitgelachen zijn gaan we in het midden van de kamer staan. Voor we ook maar iets zeggen nemen we de kamer in ons op. In het midden een windroos, die zich uitstrekt naar de randen van de ronde kamer. Aan de zijkanten hangen er twee schilderijen en staan er 2 standbeelden. Aan elke deur iets, aan mijn deur hangt er een schilderij met daarop een vrouw die een boog vast heeft. Dat doet me eraan denken dat ik mijn boog op mijn rug heb hangen. Daar heb ik niet meer aan gedacht sinds dat ik in dit vreemde gebouw ben binnengekomen. Aan de kant van de sterke jongen staat een standbeeld met iemand die zijn spieren laat zien. Dat past wel bij hem denk ik. Dan bij het blonde meisje hangt weer een schilderij met daarop een vrouw die uithaalt met haar zwaard. Als laatste heeft de voorzichtige jongen weer een standbeeld. Het standbeeld beeld een persoon uit met zijn twee handen tegen zijn hoofd. Ook dat lijkt me te kloppen, de jongen ziet er niet echt sterk uit, maar zijn ogen stralen een intelligentie uit. Ook nog iets anders, iets ongrijpbaars, hij heeft ogen van iemand die al heel oud is, maar toch ziet hij er ongeveer even oud uit als mij.  
Iemand moet het eerst beginnen praten, maar ik weet niet goed wat zeggen, ik geloof dat de rest het ook niet weet. Dan begint de blonde jongen te praten.  
'Hey, ik ben Lolan,' zegt de sterke blonde jongen, 'om elkaar te leren kennen stel ik voor dat er iemand met me worstelt. Eerst een waarschuwing, ik ben nog niemand tegengekomen die me kan verslaan, dus doe je best maar.'  
'Meen je dat echt?' Dat zegt de andere jongen. 'Ik ben Gale, ik heb niet zo goed ontwikkelde spieren als jij, maar ik heb wel een ideetje. We vechten 2 minuten, als je me dan verslaan hebt dan mag je voor de rest altijd baas over me spelen. Maar anders erken je mij als winnaar en mag ik je een week laten doen wat ik wil.'  
'Haha, jij bent grappig kleintje. Er is niemand die mij kan verslaan, nog niemand heeft mee ook maar 1 keer op de grond gekregen. Kom op. Ga uit de weg meisjes dit is een mannenspel.'  
Het blonde meisje en ik gaan achteruit, maar we gaan wel naast elkaar staan. Dit keer neemt zij het initiatief.  
'Jongens zijn altijd bezig met wedstrijdjes, maar ik vrees dat Gale gaat verliezen. Hij ziet er helemaal niet sterk uit. Hoe zou het ooit mogelijk zijn dat hij Lolan op de grond gaat leggen? Ik ben Jenny trouwens, en jij?'  
'Ik ben Alia, maar ik denk dat je niet goed geluisterd hebt naar de spelregels. Gale heft niet gezegd dat hij Lolan op de grond gaat werken. Hij heeft alleen gezegd dat als Lolan hem niet verslaat hij gewonnen is. Hij is slim zo te zien.'  
'Je hebt gelijkt!' Jenny klinkt verast. 'Maar snel is hij ook niet, hij ziet er vrij sloom uit.'  
'Dat is maar schijn denk ik. We zullen wel zien hoe het verloopt, we kunnen nu toch niets doen.'  
Ik zie hoe Jenny naar Lolan wil gaan om het hem te vertellen.  
'Jenny! Dat doe je niet. Als Lolan zo nodig de sterkste wil zijn dan mag Gale van mij de slimste zijn.' Ik klink verdedigend, alsof ik Gale al jaren ken.  
'Ah ok dan. Je zal wel gelijk hebben. Let op Gale riep net iets.'  
Ik was zo druk aan het praten met haar dat ik niet hoorde dat hij iets riep. Dan komt hij naar ons toe. Hij ziet er niet meer zo onverschillig uit als eerst.  
'Goedemiddag dames,' Hij maakt een galante buiging alsof hij voor de gravin staat. De gravin geeft leiding over een reeks dorpen bij ons in Johtih. Ze is best vriendelijk en probeert het leven voor iedereen zo aangenaam mogelijk te maken. Maar soms moet ze wreed zijn omdat Ja'afar anders haar titel afneemt. 'Ik ben Gale, en hoe heten jullie?'  
'Ik ben Alia, aangenaam Gale.' 'En ik ben Jenny, maar je moet niet voor me buigen hoor, ik ben niet iemand belangrijk.' Jenny giechelt, er zal waarschijnlijk nog niemand voor haar gebogen hebben. Voor mij ook niet trouwens, maar het voelt wel leuk om met respect behandeld te worden door iemand.  
'Zou je even mijn boek kunnen bijhouden Alia? Zorg alsjeblieft dat het niet valt, het lijkt me een belangrijk boek en ik zou het graag goed bestuderen.'  
Natuurlijk pak ik het boek aan, ik zal het niet laten vallen. Het is wel een mooi boek ook, er staan sierlijke letters op de kaft en het is vrij dik. Tenminste toch voor boeken die ik al gezien heb, en dat was maar heel af en toe als mijn pleegvader me meenam naar de burgemeester. Dat deed hij soms omdat hij wou dat ik veel moest leren dus ook wat het burgemeesterschap inhoud.  
'Ik dank je Alia, over 2 minuten zal ik het komen halen. Ofwel zal Lolan me tegen de grond gewerkt hebben en zal ik als schoothondje het komen halen, ofwel kom ik het halen met opgeheven hoofd en Lolan uitgeput achter me aan.'  
Hiermee wil hij waarschijnlijk een tip geven van wat zijn tactiek zal zijn. Terwijl hij terugloopt wens ik hem nog succes. Eigenlijk hoop ik echt dat hij wint. Lolan lijkt veel te zeker van zijn stuk dus dat zal zijn zwakke plek zijn.  
Als ze op hun plaats geeft Jenny het startsein, ik word toch een beetje ongerust.

Gale

Ongerust ben ik niet echt, maar ik zie wel dat Alia het wel is. Leuke meid eigenlijk, ze heeft lang bruin haar met aan het einde een krul, maar dat zou wel van slapen of zo kunnen zijn. Haar ogen zijn blauw, zo helder als de lucht op een mooie zomerdag. Ik vind het wel leuk dat ook al kent ze me nog niet toch bezorgd is. Ik hoop ergens wel dat het om mij is en niet dat ze die Lolan-met-de-grote-mond steunt. Iemand leren kennen met een gevecht, wat een belachelijk idee. Maar toch zal hij nog lelijk opkijken. Hij snapt waarschijnlijk niet dat ik hem niet moet verslaan om te winnen, hem ontlopen is genoeg. Ha, spieren heeft hij wel, maar slim is hij niet. Nu ja, om hem nog wat meer te treiteren wens ik hem succes. Ik zie wel dat hij verbaast is dat ik zijn aanbod heb aangenomen. En zeker omdat ik er nog aan heb toegevoegd dat als hij wint mijn leven verdiend. Als we in positie staan staat Jenny al te springen. Zij houdt wel van een gevecht denk ik, waarschijnlijk omdat dan de moeilijkheid van het leren kennen een beetje omzeild is. Ik denk dat Alia mijn tactiek aan haar heeft uitgelegd want eerst keek ze spottend naar me. Op het moment dat ik het aanbood toch. Maar zodra Alia even met haar praatte keek ze eerder bewonderd. Maar toch weet ik nog niet zeker wat ik ga doen. Ontlopen waarschijnlijk, maar ik moet er rekening mee houden dat ik ook ga moeten blokkeren. Dat gaat misschien wel pijn doen, maar 2 minuten hou ik het wel vol.  
Het is zoals ik dacht niet Alia maar Jenny die start roept. Lolan kijkt me grommend aan en haalt uit. Het is een klap langs links en meteen daarna eentje langs rechts. Hij is sneller dan ik iemand heb zien doen, maar niet snel genoeg. Ik spring achteruit en duik, dan kom ik weer recht en geef hem een plagende mep op zijn kaak. Lolan lijkt zelfs verbaasd dat zijn slag gemist heeft. Ik kan me voorstellen dat er veel mensen veel trager zijn dan hem. Dan is hij hersteld en haalt hij uit met een reeks slagen die ik allemaal moeiteloos ontwijk. En steeds meer slagen totdat hij al wat uitgeput lijkt. Nog een halve minuut denk ik. Maar dan komt hij aan met een slag die ik niet voor mogelijk houdt. Ik zie hem wel aankomen, maar er is geen mogelijkheid dat ik deze kan ontwijken. Het is zo een krachtige slag dat ik waarschijnlijk al verloren ben daarna.. Hij slaagt met linker en rechterarm tegelijk. Ik kan niet naar links, want dan komt zijn rechterarm in mijn maag. Als ik naar rechts ga heb ik zijn linkerarm op hoogte van mijn borstkas. Naar onder gaan is ook onmogelijk want dan heb ik diezelfde rechterarm tegen mijn hoofd. Het is niet zo lang meer dus ik mag niet opgeven, het enige wat ik nog kan bedenken is omhoog springen en enkel het bovenste deel van de slag ontwijken. Terwijl dat ik omhoog spring strek ik mijn armen uit en voel iets uit mijn lichaam stromen, het komt van een centrum in mijn brein. Er staat een ongrijpbare barrière voor die ik al lang heb gevoeld maar nog nooit doorheen ben geraakt. Nu is de eerste keer dat ik er voorbij geraak. Het voelt krachtig, iets wat zeker de slag zou kunnen blokkeren als ik wist hoe ik die energie naar mijn armen kon sturen om de slag af te weren. Het lijkt me toch onmogelijk.  
Lolan lacht al triomfantelijk, nog tijdens de slag. Dus ik weet dat ik verloren heb nog voor zijn slag raakt. Ik bereid me al voor op de impact, ik ben vaak geslagen, maar nog nooit door iemand die zo veel kracht heeft als deze.  
Ik wacht en wacht, maar ik voel niets, als ik opkijk zie ik dat Lolan tegen iets is aangelopen, een onzichtbare muur misschien, alhoewel onzichtbaar, het geeft een paarsachtige gloed. Voor zijn aanval was hij er nog niet, daar ben ik zeker van want we circuleren nog steeds in het midden van de kamer. Ik laat mijn armen zakken en zie dat Lolan op de grond terechtkomt. Ik wil naar hem toe lopen om te kijken hoe het met hem is, maar ik wil zelf ook niet door de muur afgestoten worden. Ik probeer de muur weer te zien, maar hij is weg, langzaam ga ik in de richting van de plaats waar de muur stond. Maar ik zie helemaal niets meer daar en voelen doe ik het ook niet. Pas als ik bij Lolan sta merk ik op dat Jenny en Alia met open mond staan te kijken. Ik kijk hen even ontsteld aan zodat ze weten dat ik zelf ook niet weet wat er gebeurde. Straks zullen we het proberen uit te zoeken, maar eerst Lolan verzorgen. De 2 minuten zijn toch om dus ik heb gewonnen. Zelfs Lolan kan geen problemen geven omdat ik hem niet op de grond gewerkt zou hebben. Misschien vraagt hij een nieuw gevecht omdat de muur verscheen, maar die ga ik nu niet meteen aannemen.  
Ook Alia en Jenny komen aanstormen, ze roepen en beginnen door elkaar te praten. Ze vinden het te gevaarlijk dus ze willen dat we hem naar een bed brengen. Blijkbaar hebben ook zij een bed in hun kamers staan. Maar misschien zullen we Lolan maar naar de zijne brengen, hij zal er toch ook wel een hebben zeker?  
Alle 3 nemen we hem vast en brengen hem weg. Ik hoop dat die gang niet te lang is. Dat kunnen we niet met 3 houden. Het is daarom dat ik voorstel om alle spullen hier te laten, maar Alia en Jenny staan erop dat hun boog en zwaard meekomen. Blijkbaar willen ze die niet achterlaten, er zal wel een betekenis achter zitten. De gang is toch langer dan ik gehoopt had, veel langer dan de mijne. Maar uiteindelijk zien we het einde wel. Als we in de kamer van Lolan komen laten we hem bijna vallen. Er staan overal standbeelden van sterke mensen, volledig anders dan mijn kamer. Blijkbaar ook anders dan die van Alia en Jenny want zij beginnen heftig te discussiëren over wat ze in hun eigen kamer hebben aangetroffen. Aan de deur waar we net zijn binnengekomen staat ook nog een spiegel, handig, maar ik denk niet dat ik die heb aangetroffen bij mij. Lolan zal die ook wel niet gebruiken om zijn haar goed te leggen, waarschijnlijk gewoon om naar zijn spieren te kijken. Nee, ik mag hem niet veroordelen voor ik hem heb leren kennen. Veel heeft hij nog niet gezegd, enkel een gevecht gehouden om de intro gemakkelijker te laten verlopen. Als je het achteraf bekijkt was het niet echt een goed idee, Jenny dacht dat Lolan mij ging verslaan was helemaal fout. En zelfs als iemand dacht dat ik Lolan ging verslaan, had niemand had dit einde zien aankomen. Ik denk terug aan die muur, hoe zou die daar toch zijn gekomen? Zodra we Lolan in zijn bed hebben gelegd zullen we ons ernaast leggen om te praten, ik wil hem nu echt niet alleen laten omdat ik vrees dat het mijn schuld is dat hij zo toegetakeld is. Als Lolan in zijn bed ligt kan zelfs Alia zich niet meer inhouden.  
'Wat is er in de naam der Goden gebeurd?!'  
'Ik heb geen idee, opeens verscheen er uit het niets een ondoordringbare en doorschijnende muur. Ik kon de muur een beetje zien omdat het leek op trillende lucht. Maar toen ik hem wou aanraken was hij terug verdwenen.'  
'Het kan dat het op niets slaat,' zegt Jenny, 'maar het leek dat de muur uit jou hand kwam. Er ontstond trillende lucht rond jou hand die begon uit te zetten en een muur opbouwde.'  
Ik kijk verbijsterd, dit had ik niet zien aankomen, ik dacht wel dat het iets met mij te maken ging hebben, maar dit is wel heel bruusk  
'Hoe kom je daar bij Jenny, was het niet gewoon omdat je Lolan steunde dat je nu zegt dat het mijn schuld is?'  
Ik weet dat dit laf is, maar ik kon het niet laten, ik zit zelf ook met veel twijfels. Jenny kijkt me boos aan en wil iets zeggen, maar Alia laat haar niet beginnen.  
'Ho, stop! Jongens dit is geen goed idee. We gaan geen ruzie maken. En Gale, ik denk dat ze gelijk heeft. Er verscheen echt iets uit jou hand, misschien dat we iets wijzer worden als je tot in detail verteld wat je hebt gevoeld net voor Lolan tegen die muur aanbotste.'  
'Ik heb veel gevoeld, ik weet niet alles nog helemaal zeker omdat het zo snel ging. Toen Lolan uithaalde met die dubbele slag heb ik moeten beslissen welke ik zou ontwijken en welke mij zou raken. Ik sprong omhoog om te voorkomen dat mijn benen braken en dus zou zijn vuistslag me in mijn maag raken. Het zou heel veel pijn doen, maar ik zou er wel door komen. Maar net voor de slag heb ik iets gevoeld' Ik begin te blozen want dit heb ik nog nooit tegen iemand gezegd uit angst dat ze me zouden uitlachen of me voor gek verklaren. Ik hoop dat het deze keer niet zo zou zijn. 'Ik heb al heel lang het gevoel dat er een soort afgebakend stuk in mijn hoofd is. Net voor die slag kon ik door de barrière van het afgebakende stuk geraken. Er vloeide iets uit weg, vloeibare energie lijkt het wel en nu ik er zo over nadenk stroomde het naar mijn armen. Dat zou er iets mee te maken kunnen hebben.'  
Alia kijkt ineens heel opgewonden, ze neemt mijn boek vast. Ik snap niet waarom ze dat zou doen, het boek kan er niets mee te maken hebben, dat had zij vast. Dan vraagt ze iets, eerst heb ik het niet verstaan omdat ik nog aan het nadenken was, maar dan hoor ik het: 'Wat is de titel van het boek Gale?'  
'Ik weet het niet precies, het zijn rare woorden op de kaft. Binnenin kan ik het wel lezen.'  
'Je hebt niet goed opgelet Gale, op de kaft staan inderdaad andere woorden "opertum magia". Maar daaronder staat het in onze woorden er staat de geheimen der magie. Eerst dacht ik dat het een boek is met fantasie, maar er zijn maar heel weinig mensen die kunnen lezen en die lezen geen onechte verhalen. Dus misschien is dit boek wel iets wat zou kunnen.'  
Jenny had tot dan toe gezwegen maar blijkbaar heeft ze wel nagedacht. 'Magie.' Het lijkt wel of ze het woord aan het proeven. 'Ik weet niet of het kan, maar hetgeen wat ik al van magie gehoord heb lijkt hier wel op. Bij ons in Hiën vertellen ze verhalen over magie, over hoe Pangi in stukken is gereten en er de gespleten wereld is ontstaan. In de Grote Oorlog voor het ontstaan van de gespleten wereld zou er magie zijn gebruikt en zouden er veel wezens zijn geweest die magie bezaten, soms ook mensen. Allerlei wezens zoals trollen, elfen, feeën, duivels, etc. zouden bestaan hebben. Dat zijn natuurlijk maar sprookjes, toch leek het me relevant.'  
'Dat lijkt me wat vergezocht Jenny.' Antwoord ik, 'Ik geloof niet dat die wezens bestaan hebben en als het wel zo geweest was, dan bestaan ze nu in elk geval niet meer. Pangi is uiteengedreven door de Goden, zij vonden dat er beter 5 delen waren die niet te veel met elkaar in contact komen. Maar magie, dat kan ik ergens wel geloven omdat ik net zoiets heb gebruikt. Tenminste als ik het was en niet de kamer die beveiligd was tegen vechten.'  
Dan is Alia weer aan het woord. Ze lijkt me wel degene van de 2 meisjes die het best nadenkt, als ze even goed is met haar boog is ze op zijn minst gevaarlijk. 'Het is te veel toeval dat de kamer beveiligd was op een moment dat jullie aan het vechten waren en dat het gevoeld heeft dat je barrière doorbroken is.'  
Dan dringt het tot me door dat niemand lacht met mijn versie van de feiten, ze lijken het allemaal normaal te vinden dat ik een barrière voel, die nu trouwens terug is, en dat daarachter energie opgesloten is. De energievoorraad daar is wel geslonken, dat voel ik wel. En volgens mij kan ik nu ook gemakkelijker door de barrière door geraken. Ik wil het eens proberen, maar ik weet niet wat ik deed tijdens ons gevecht. Maar nog iets, Jenny zei dat ze vanuit Hiën kwam, maar dat kan niet want we zijn in Sinnih. 'Jenny, waarom zeg je dat je uit Hiën komt? Dat kan toch niet als we in Sinnih zijn!'  
Dan is het de beurt aan Jenny om verbaasd te zijn. Ze kijkt of ze nog nooit zoiets raar heeft gehoord. 'Sinnih,' zegt ze spottend, 'ik weet toch wel waar ik vandaan kom zeker, ik ben door een licht opgeslokt en in de kamers onder mijn heuvel te komen.'  
Alia heeft weer eventjes nagedacht, maar ze kan dat best goed volgens mij want telkens ze haar mond opendoet komt er iets zinnigs uit. 'We zijn niet in Hiën en niet in Sinnih, ikzelf ben van Johtih maar ook daar zijn we niet. Toen ik de kamer in het midden binnenkwam hing er een bordje boven de deur. De naam van de kamer is Magiallis.'  
Verder kan ze niet uitspreken want Jenny en ik beginnen tegen elkaar te roepen en dat wil dus zeggen dat we alle 3 naar dezelfde plek op weg waren. Alsof we dat eigenlijk nog niet wisten. We zijn dus in geen enkele van de 4 streken aan de rand van de gespleten wereld, maar in het midden, in Kantih. Dit was het doel van onze reis, tenminste het eerste deel ervan. Het tweede deel weten we nog niet, maar ik verwacht dat dat niet lang meer zal duren.

Jenny

We zijn in Kantih! Geweldig, het doel is bereikt, maar wat moeten we nu doen? Eerst zorgen dat Lolan terug bijkomt. Ik maak me wel zorgen om hem, je weet nooit wat magie kan doen met iemand. Ik wist eerst zelfs nog niet dat magie nog bestond. Ik heb altijd gedacht dat het was uitgestorven met de Grote Oorlog. Nu word magie enkel nog gebruikt in sprookjes die verteld worden aan kinderen zodat ze braaf blijven. Maar magie kan goed en slecht gebruikt worden, ik ben er nog niet helemaal uit wat Gale gaat doen. Hij ziet er niet echt slecht uit, maar met zijn zwarte haar dat over zijn ogen valt lijkt hij de dood bijna te aanbidden. En dood aanbidden is op zich niet heel erg tot je ook om die reden mensen begint te vermoorden. Het is avond dus misschien is het tijd dat we wat slapen.  
'Gaan jullie maar slapen, ik zal de wacht wel houden bij Lolan en als er iets mis is laat ik het jullie wel weten.'  
Gale wil er blijkbaar niets van weten, hij wil in zijn boek beginnen lezen. Ik denk niet dat dat een goed idee is, we zijn allemaal moe en we weten nog niet wat er ons morgen te wachten staat. Alia denkt blijkbaar hetzelfde want ze zegt:  
'Gale, laat het liggen, morgen is er ook nog tijd. Als je er nu in begint, ben je morgen te moe om iets te doen. Daarbij, ik zou graag met je meekijken en daar ben ik nu te moe voor.'  
Gale lijkt zich grommend neer te leggen bij de meerderheid. Hij moet zelf ook inzien dat het een slecht idee is want hij discussieert er niet meer over. Slapen, dat zal me straks goed doen, maar het eerste deel van de nacht zal ik toch op Lolan letten. Daar is niemand tegenin gegaan, ze vinden het waarschijnlijk nog altijd niet sympathiek van hem dat hij zodra hij ons zag een gevecht wou met Gale. Toch is het niet zijn schuld dat hij nu zo veel pijn heeft van de magische muur, hij is er gewoon tegenaan gelopen. Ergens geef ik Gale de schuld, die had zich moeten inhouden. Of hij het nu kon controleren of niet.  
'Uhm meisjes,' doorbreekt Gale de stilte, 'jullie zijn blijkbaar te zeer in gedachten verzonken om te zien dat er hier alleen maar het bed van Lolan staat. We kunnen wel onze dekens gaan halen van de andere bedden, ik veronderstel dat jullie ook bedden hebben?'  
'Ja natuurlijk, ik zal naar mijn kamer en die van Jenny gaan onze dekens te gaan halen. Dan kan jij, Jenny, nog op Lolan passen, zodra er iets is, roep in de gang, met wat geluk zullen we je wel horen.'  
'Is goed,' antwoord Jenny, 'maar blijf niet te lang weg, ik ben niet graag alleen in een grote kamer.'  
Terwijl Gale en Alia weg zijn kijk ik naar Lolan. Hij is echt groot, reusachtig eigenlijk. Kort donkerblond haar, zijn ogen zijn gesloten maar daarstraks heb ik daar zelfzekerheid in gezien. Mooie bruine ogen. En zijn spieren zijn buiten proportie, hoe is dat zelfs mogelijk? Hoe is het Gale toch gelukt? Zelfs als hij magie heeft gebruikt. Hopelijk heeft hij niet te veel pijn, maar dat ziet er zo niet uit. Hij lijkt vredig te slapen, maar ik schrik er eigenlijk van. Stel dat hij niet slaapt, maar dat het erger is. Misschien heeft die magie in zijn lichaam voortgewoed en is zijn hart weggespoeld. Ik ben al niet heel opgezet met Gale, maar als hij een moord op zijn geweten heeft dan vermoord ik hem. Ik stap naar Lolan, maar ik zie meteen dat er niets aan de hand is. Lolan leeft nog, hij ademt rustig. Waarom ben ik toch zo vooringenomen? Ik mag Gale niet veroordelen voor hij iets gedaan heeft, maar ik vertrouw hem niet helemaal. Om te voelen dat alles dit wel realiteit is, rijk ik naar mijn zwaard en ik zie dat Alia haar boog meeheeft. Die moet wel heel belangrijk zijn geweest, zou zij ook een zwaard gekregen hebben van haar ouders? Of anders is de boog misschien van haar ouders. Waarschijnlijk zijn de ouders die zij heeft wel haar echte en niet haar peetouders. Ik voel een steek van verdriet, ik mis mijn peetouders. Als ik mijn zwaard kon inruilen om terug bij mijn peetouders te zijn zou ik het zonder twijfelen doen. Ook als ik daarmee mijn echte ouders kwaad maak. Zij betekenen zeker weten niet zo veel voor mij als mijn peetouders. Hoe zouden mijn echte ouders eigenlijk geweest zijn? Waren ze knap en misschien intelligent? Of net zo snel als mij. Hielden ze van mij of waren ze blij dat ze van mij af waren? Nee natuurlijk waren ze niet blij, waarom zouden ze anders een zwaard hebben gegeven? Ik word doodmoe van al die vragen die ik niet kan beantwoorden. Zolang ik alleen ben zullen die vragen me blijven kwellen. Straks vraag ik naar de ouders van Gale en Alia, ik hoop zo op leuke verhalen. Ik ga maar bij Lolan op het bed zitten, op de grond is toch niet zo een goed idee, het is vrij hard.  
Als ze na een half uurtje nog niet terug zijn begin ik toch ongerust te worden. De gangen zijn lang, maar zo lang? Misschien hebben ze nog een kamer gevonden waarin allerlei gevaren staan of misschien is een van hen gevallen en moest de ander eerst nog gaan zoeken en dan terugbrengen. Ik moet stoppen met denken, door weg te gaan thuis ben ik mijn verstand aan het verliezen. Eventjes rustig worden. Ik adem diep in en uit, daardoor val ik zelfs bijna in slaap. Dan hoor ik plots iets, een kreun of zo. Abrupt doe ik mijn ogen open en kijk rond. Ik trek mijn zwaard, je weet maar nooit wat er hier kan gebeuren. Voorzichtig sluip ik rond, maar deze kamer is helemaal open dus het kan bijna niet dat er nog iemand is, of hij zou zich moeten verstoppen achter een standbeeld. Dan hoor ik het gekreun weer, het komt uit het bed. Onwillekeurig moet ik lachen, ik was Lolan volledig vergeten, hoe kan dat zelfs. Ik steek mijn zwaard terug in de schede en ga naar het bed kijken. Lolan opent zijn ogen en kijkt me aan.  
'Goed geslapen Lolan? Gelukkig dat je weer bijkomt, niemand wou dat er iets mis ging met jou.'  
Zijn stem klinkt rauw maar het is beter dan niets natuurlijk. 'Ja, het gaat wel, wat is er gebeurd? ik herinner me enkel nog dat ik jullie zag, daarna niets meer'  
'Je hebt tegen Gale gevochten, die andere jongen, maar je hebt hem onderschat. In plaats van dat jij hem tegen de grond werkte is het hem wel gelukt.'  
'Wat! Dat is onmogelijk,' Lolan klinkt agressief maar hij komt toch niet overeind. Anders zou hij zijn krachten toch weer gebruiken voor niets. 'ik ben nog nooit verloren en zeker niet tegen zo een smal iemand. Ik begin me jullie weer wat te herinneren, ook het gevecht. Jij bent Jenny hè?' Hij wacht niet op mijn antwoord want hij ziet me al knikken. 'Ik herinner me dat we het gevecht starten en dat Gale elke slag wist te ontwijken, dan heb ik een dubbele slag geprobeerd maar ik weet niet of die aangekomen is. Van toen af aan kan ik me weer niets meer herinneren.'  
'Dat is nu niet belangrijk Lolan, we weten ondertussen ongeveer wat er gebeurd is, maar herstel maar eerst.'  
'Als je het weet moet je het me nu vertellen!'  
'Nee, we zullen het vertellen als de andere 2 terug zijn. Ze zijn lakens gaan halen om hier op de grond te kunnen liggen. We zijn allemaal bezorgd om jou Lolan.'  
Ik zie dat Lolan twijfelt, hij zal waarschijnlijk alle scenario's afgaan. Ik heb medelijden met hem. Ik zou het hem graag vertellen, maar ik vind dat Gale dat moet doen. Of misschien Alia, zij is heel goed met woorden.  
Het wachten duurt lang, veel langer dan ik had verwacht. Wat spoken ze toch uit?  
'Jenny,' begint Lolan weer, 'kan je niet iets vertellen? Over jezelf bijvoorbeeld. Ik hou niet van wachten en wie weet hoe lang ze nog weg blijven.'  
Verbaasd dat hij zo iets vraagt ben ik wel, maar ergens is het wel leuk om over mezelf te vertellen. Dan ontdek je soms ook dingen die je zelf nog niet weet.  
'Uhm ok, ik ben eergisteren 17 geworden, maar mijn verjaardag was niet zo aangenaam als een andere. Ik heb van mijn vader dit zwaard gekregen, ik heb het Gladiris gedoopt.'  
Terwijl ik mijn zwaard laat zien trekt er een jaloerse trek over het gezicht van Lolan, ik kan me vergissen, maar het lijkt zo wel. Zou hij niets gekregen hebben?  
'Dat is echt een mooi zwaard, heeft je vader dat gemaakt? En waarom was je verjaardag niet zo aangenaam?'  
'Ik weet niet of mijn vader Gladiris gemaakt heeft, en dat heeft ook te maken met waarom mijn verjaardag niet zo aangenaam was. Ik zal vertellen over die dag. 's Morgens was ik wakker geworden van mijn parkiet Sparky. Hij fluit altijd zo mooi maar …' Ik zwijg want het klinkt natuurlijk gek als ik zou zeggen dat het leek of hij iets tegen me zei. Maar Lolan laat het er niet bij, jammer genoeg.  
'Maar wat? Kom op vertel het, ik wil er alles van weten.'  
Waarom is hij zo geïnteresseerd in mijn verjaardag? Wat wil hij te weten komen? Toch heb ik het gevoel dat ik het moet vertellen, misschien is er al vertrouwen ontstaan of zoiets.  
'Het klinkt misschien gek, maar er gebeurde iets vreemds. Normaal gezien zingt Sparky zo mooi, hij kan ook deuntjes onthouden, ik word er nu zelfs weemoedig van als ik er aan denk. Maar op die dag was het anders, Sparky begon met te fluiten, maar stopte plots. Ik keek op natuurlijk, want dat doet hij nooit. Sparky floot niet meer, maar net op dat moment dat ik Sparky aankijk hoor ik een stem in mijn hoofd zeggen dat ik moet opstaan omdat het mijn verjaardag is.' Ergens schaam ik me dat ik dat verteld heb, maar ik kan het toch niet meer terug nemen.  
'Je vindt het gek waarschijnlijk hè Lolan.'  
'Nee, eigenlijk niet, ik heb ook zoiets meegemaakt. 3 dagen geleden had ik dat ook voor met de hond van de buren. Hij gromde en meteen erna hoorde ik een stem zeggen dat ik voor hem een worst moest halen. Er was niemand in de buurt en die stem was echt een stem die geschikt was voor die hond. Dus ik had het gevoel dat het echt die hond was. Ik heb er wel met niemand over durven spreken omdat ik niet gek verklaard wilde worden.'  
'Dat is niet te geloven!' roep ik uit, 'We hebben alle 2 met dieren gepraat, voor hen was het alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was. Zouden Gale en Alia ook zoiets ervaren hebben? Wie weet is het de reden dat we hier alle 3 zijn. Heeft die hond nog iets gezegd?'  
'Nee, ik schrok op en keek rond, toen ik terugkeek was hij weg, waarschijnlijk zelf een worst gaan halen. En je vogel?'  
'Sparky? Nee ook niet omdat ik dacht dat mijn papa misschien geroepen had en een andere stem had nagebootst. Ik ben dus naar beneden gegaan en gevraagd of hij geroepen had wat blijkbaar niet zo was.'  
'Maar waarom ben je weggegaan thuis als je ouders nog leven?'  
'Mijn ouders ken ik helemaal niet, ik zei toch dat ik niet wist of mijn vader het zwaard gemaakt heeft? Dat was omdat ze me vroeger aan de deur van mijn pleegouders hebben achtergelaten. Het zwaard lag naast me samen met een brief. Dit is exact de reden dat het geen leuke verjaardag was, mijn pleegouders hebben me alles verteld op die dag. Jou ouders leven niet meer dan?'  
'Nee, eigenlijk hetzelfde als jou, maar ik ben al wel 18 en ik wist al dat het niet mijn echte ouders waren van mijn geboorte. Ze hebben nooit iets anders beweerd. Ik vond dat niet zo erg, of het nu mijn echte ouders zijn of niet, ik hou toch van hen. Maar in de brief waarover ze me 2 dagen geleden hebben verteld stond ook in dat ik naar hier moest komen. Niet wat precies, maar mijn vader wist me iets te vertellen om hier te geraken. Hij wist nooit iets zeker, maar ik hield toch van hem, nog altijd trouwens.'  
Ik schuif naar hem toe en geef hem een knuffel. Ik heb medelijden met hem en ik vind mezelf in hem terug.  
'Het komt wel goed, maar ik begin te vermoeden dat we allemaal wel eens ongeveer hetzelfde meegemaakt kunnen hebben.'  
Ik heb het gevoel dat hij nog altijd moe is, wie weet wat die magie allemaal met hem heeft uitgevoerd.  
'Slaap maar eerst, dan kunnen we morgen praten en kijken wat we nog moeten doen.'  
Grommend kijkt Lolan van me weg, maar toch stribbelt hij niet tegen zoals ik verwacht had.  
Net voor ook ik wegdommel trilt de grond, maar ik ben te moe om erover na te denken.

Alia

Ik ben al een tijdje alleen, ik en Gale zijn in de middelkamer uiteengegaan. Hij ging verder naar zijn kamers en ik naar die van mij. Daarna ging degene die eerst terug was naar de kamers van Jenny. De lakens moest je dan achterlaten in het midden. Ik ben in de gang van mijn kamers terug naar het midden. Ik denk dat Gale er wel al terug zal zijn. Misschien is hij zelfs al in de kamers van Jenny geweest. Ik heb natuurlijk wel een reden om later te zijn. Ik heb nog wat rondgekeken in mijn kamers. In de brief die Herst me gegeven heeft stond toch dat er nog een brief voor me zou zijn als ik aankwam hier in Kantih. Ik heb overal gezocht, maar gevonden heb ik het niet. Dus nu ben ik op terugweg zonder dat ik iets heb gedaan. Behalve dan mijn laken meebrengen. Hoe zou het eigenlijk met Lolan zijn? Zou hij al wakker zijn geweest? We hebben met Jenny afgesproken dat ze hem niets mocht vertellen over de magie, ik hoop maar dat ze dat niet gedaan heeft. We moeten er allemaal bij zijn. Als ze het hem nu verteld kan het wel eens nog een tweestrijd tussen de 2 jongens opleveren. Onwillekeurig moet ik grinniken, ik vind het echt grappig dat Gale gewonnen heeft. Hij is zo … hoe moet ik het zeggen, hij ziet er helemaal niet sterk uit, maar zijn brein heeft hem toch gered. Misschien een idee voor een leuze voor hem: 'Wie er niet sterk uitziet, moet er het brein maar voor hebben.' In elk geval heeft Lolan dat niet zien aankomen, en hij komt er wel bovenop. Lolan is net wel sterk dus hij kan ook wel wat incasseren … hoop ik.  
Eindelijk, daar is het einde van de tunnel, die lakens wegen toch echt wel zwaar, maar zijn zo goed. Hiermee zal ik goed slapen, zelfs als ik op de grond lig. Boven de deur zie ik weer Magiallis staan. Dat doet me er weer aan herinneren dat ik niet weet wat we moeten doen nu we hier zijn. Achter de deuropening is er weer de kamer waar we in hebben gevochten. Vorige keer dacht ik dat het de zenuwen waren, maar nu voel ik het weer. Een soort van tinteling als ik binnenkom. Nu ben ik toch niet nerveus? Of wel? Net zoals ik al verwacht had liggen de lakens van Gale al in het midden. Hij is dus al vertrokken naar Jenny haar kamer. Zou ik hier wachten, verdergaan naar Gale of al tegen Lolan en Jenny gaan zeggen dat we onderweg zijn? Gaan zeggen tegen hen lijkt me geen goed idee eigenlijk, het is best een lange gang, langer dan die van mij eigenlijk. En wachten is niet mijn sterkste punt, dan sta ik hier ook alleen maar te ijsberen in de kamer. Ik zal maar gaan kijken bij Gale, ik ben ook wel nieuwsgierig naar alles want in Jenny haar kamer ligt.  
Terwijl ik in de gang richting Jenny's kamers ga heb ik meer dan genoeg tijd om tot mezelf te komen. Daarjuist ook, maar toen wou ik zo snel mogelijk kijken naar de brief die ergens zou moeten liggen. Eventjes alles op een rij zetten wat er gebeurd is de laatste dagen. Het lijkt ergens wel een droom, alhoewel ik mijn dierenvrienden mis ben ik wel blij dat ik nieuwe vrienden heb gemaakt. Als ik ze zo mag noemen toch. Ik ken hen nog niet lang, enkele uren, maar ik voel me begrepen bij hen. Ik moet hen nog beter leren kennen en toch kan ik al een inschatting maken van hen. Van Lolan wel het minste omdat ik hem al had ingeschat in het begin, voor het gevecht, en na het gevecht kon ik niets meer observeren. Jenny is wel een soort moedertje denk ik, bezorgd, zonder denken iets zeggen maar wel lief. Gale is slim, hoe zou hij anders al die slagen van Lolan hebben kunnen ontwijken ook al is Lolan nog zo snel. Hij is wel timide en zegt niet veel, maar als hij iets zegt is het slim en lijkt het of hij alles weet. Maar verstrooid is hij ook, zoals dat hij over de tekst van zijn boek las.  
Het einde van de gang is al in zicht, sneller dan de vorige keer, misschien is deze gang niet zo lang. Die van Lolan is wel het langste gang die ik heb gedaan. Enkel die van Gale nog, want die van Jenny is volgens mij zelfs het kortste. Het maakt ook niet uit wie de langste gang heeft, we hebben alle 4 door de gangen gestapt. Ik stap de kamer in met strikjes, veel verschillende strikjes zelfs, rode, gele blauwe, verschillende kleuren door elkaar, … In mijn kamers waren er geen strikjes, ook niet echt mooie dingen. Niet dat ik er van houd, maar toch voel ik een steek van spijt.  
'Gale! Ben je hier?!'  
Stilte. Misschien hoort hij het niet in een andere kamer. Ik zal maar doorgaan tot ik hem tegen kom. Ten slotte zijn er per kamer maar 2 gangen, een waardoor je binnenkomt en de andere waar je terug langs naar buiten gaat. Na 2 kamers mijn ogen uitgekeken te hebben naar alle voorwerpen die er staan kom ik in de slaapruimte. Hier staat het bed van Jenny. Als ik snel rondkijk zie ik Gale staan. Hij kijkt naar een schilderij van een vrouw die een glanzend zwaard vast heeft.  
'Leuk schilderij?' vraag ik en Gale schrikt op.  
'Alia, wat doe je hier?'  
'Als ik klaar was met die dekens uit mijn kamer dan ging ik toch naar hier komen. Dus hier ben ik dan. Hoe zit het nu met dat schilderij?'  
'Dit schilderij heeft iets aparts, anders dan de rest, kijk maar al naar de kader, deze is goudbruin van een dennenboom terwijl de rest donkerbruin van een eik is. Ook het geschilderde zelf is anders, hier staat een vrouw die haar zwaard defensief omhooghoudt en bij de rest van de schilderijen staat de zwaardvechter of vechtster altijd in aanvallende houding of met twee tegelijk op het schilderij.'  
Ik ga dichter bij het schilderij kijken. Het verbaast me dat hij zo'n onbenullig detail ziet, laat staan dat hij het belangrijk vind. Dan zie ik zelf ook iets, op het schilderij zie ik iets dat er niet thuishoort.  
'Waarom staat deze oranje steen hier? De rest van het schilderij heeft helemaal geen oranje in zich, niet zo fel in elk geval.'  
Blijkbaar had Gale dat detail nog niet opgemerkt. Bliksemsnel leunt hij voorover om de steen beter te zien.  
'hmm, ik heb er geen idee van, maar het lijkt wel of er een extra laag op ligt.'  
Op het moment dat hij de geschilderde steen lichtjes aanraakt hoor ik een klik. Het schilderij klapt open recht in zijn gezicht.  
'Gaat het?' vraag ik bezorgd.  
'Ja het gaat wel, ik had niet echt verwacht dat er een schilderij op mij af ging komen.'  
Zijn hand ligt beschermend over zijn rechteroog, maar opeens licht zijn linkeroog op, alsof hij een schat heeft gevonden. Ik volg zijn blik en eigenlijk is het nog wel een schat ook. Oh nee toch niet, dat was mijn gedachtegang maar, ik hoopte dat het een schat is, maar het is weer een afbeelding van de oranje steen. Maar wel op een verhoging, dus is dat ook een activeringsknop? Dit keer is het niet Gale maar ik die op de knop drukt.  
'Wat doe je nu?' vraagt Gale verschrikt.  
Ik kijk naar hem en lach.  
'Als jij een afbeelding mag aanraken mag ik het ook.'  
Dan begint de grond te trillen en ik kijk Gale verschrikt aan. We kijken allebei achter ons, want het trillen lijkt daar vandaan te komen. Ik had die knop misschien toch niet moeten indrukken, of op zijn minst na moeten denken over de gevolgen. Wie weet stort de kamer zo wel in. Blijkbaar denkt Gale daar ook aan want hij sleurt me mee de kamer uit.  
'Zie je wat ik bedoel, je moet eerst nadenken voor je iets doet. Een knop indrukken kan zowel goed als slecht uitdraaien.'  
Als het trillen stopt en we na een minuut constateren dat de kamer niet is ingestort gaan we terug. Ik heb geen flauw idee hoe het mogelijk is, maar het bed is verschoven en in het midden staat er een nu een zuil, niet hoog genoeg om een echte zuil te zijn en dus het plafond te ondersteunen, maar wel hoog genoeg om aan het rode kussen met gouden rand te kunnen. Bovenop dat kussen ligt een oranje steen, een echte steen deze keer.  
'Gale, eigenlijk hadden we dit niet mogen doen, dit is de kamer van Jenny, maar nu moeten we het wel meenemen voor haar.'  
'Hmm, ik denk niet dat die steen iets fout kan doen, het is ten slotte maar een steen, maar pak het kussen ook maar mee hè. Trouwens nog iets, zouden er bij onze kamers ook zoiets kunnen gebeuren?'  
'Lijkt me wel, er is al zo veel gebeurd dat gelijk loopt dat het haast onmogelijk is dat dit niet bij ons alle 4 zou gebeuren. Maar misschien ligt er geen steen. Daarbij, wat kun je nu met een steen doen?'  
Resoluut pak ik de steen en het kussen, dan stap ik naar het bed.  
'Kom op Gale, pak het deken dan gaan we terug naar Lolan en Jenny. Ik kan niet wachten om te vertellen wat er met ons gebeurd is.'  
'Ja, ze zullen al wel aan het wachten zijn. Jenny in elk geval en ik weet niet of ze haar mond kan houden over de magie, ik moet erbij zijn als hij het te weten komt. Het is tenslotte mijn schuld dat hij neergeslagen is door de magie.'  
'Je gaat er al vanuit dat hij wakker is, je kent je eigen kracht niet eens dus je kan zeker niet weten wat die magie heeft aangericht bij hem.'  
Daar heeft Gale geen antwoord op dus we pakken met ons twee het deken en leggen het kussen met de steen er midden in. Die dekens zijn best zwaar, zoals die van de koning en dus lekker warm en duur moeten zijn.  
Zwijgend trekken we terug de gang in, allebei met onze eigen gedachten. Al die gebeurtenissen maken het ook zo vermoeiend. We kennen elkaar nog maar een paar uur, maar er is al een band ontstaan. Het lijkt wel meer dan gewoon respect voor elkaar. Deze band is niet louter het erkennen in elkaar, maar het lijkt of de band er al was voordat we elkaar ontmoet hebben.  
Als we weer in het midden zijn halen we de dekens op die we er al hadden achtergelaten. Dan trekken we weer voort. Ik ben te vermoeid om te praten, maar Gale kijkt geconcentreerd naar me. Wat moet hij? En op dat moment lijkt het alsof hij mijn gedachten leest want hij zegt: 'Sorry dat ik zo kijk, maar als ik iemand leer kennen dan probeer ik altijd alle details in mij op te nemen. Bij Lolan heb ik dat al gedaan tijdens het gevecht, maar bij jou en Jenny nog niet.'  
Zijn blik stopt met het concentreren op mij. Hoe wist hij wat ik wou, hij kon mijn gezicht niet eens zien.  
'Wat deed jij allemaal toen je thuis woonde?' vraag ik.  
'Ik had geen thuis, ik woonde in een soort opvangtehuis voor wezen. Daar moesten we al het vuile werk doen van de zusters, ze behandelde ons zelf als vuil. Ook de lakens die we kregen waren van stro, de dekens die veel beter waren hadden zij. Natuurlijk was het ook niet zo veel, maar meer dan de kinderen ooit zouden krijgen als het van een van hen afhing. Vooral mij lieten ze veel doen omdat ik niemand op bezoek kreeg. Ontsnappen was dan ook onmogelijk omdat er altijd iemand aan de buitendeur staat.'  
'Oh … dus je hebt je ouders nooit gekend? En hoe ben je dan weg geraakt?'  
'Nee, mijn moeder niet en mijn vader niet, ze hebben me daar voor de deur achtergelaten toen ik nog geen jaar was. Ik ben ontsnapt op een hele rare manier. Een van de bewakers, dat is hoe dat ik ze noem, heeft de deur voor me geopend. Maar er was iets raar aan haar, ze is nooit vriendelijk absoluut NOOIT en op die moment leek het wel een bezetene. 's Morgens had ze me al gezegd dat ze de deur ging openmaken, maar met een monotone stem alsof het niet de hare was. 's Avonds toen ze me buiten liet zei ze geen woord en ik huppelde bijna van blijdschap naar buiten.'  
'Dat is echt een raar verhaal, heb je enig vermoeden hoe het kan dat ze je buiten liet?'  
'Het lot misschien? Of anders magie?'  
'hmm, dat zou kunnen kloppen, misschien helpt het als ik je vertel dat ik mijn echte ouders ook niet heb gekend, ze hebben me voor de deur van mijn pleegouders achtergelaten. Maar zij zijn dan weer op een speciale manier gestorven.'  
Dan kijkt Gale verontrust, alsof hij een verband begint te zien. Daar moet ik eerlijk van zeggen dat ik ook wel een verband begin te zien. Ik denk dat Lolan en Jenny hun echte ouders ook niet kennen. Ofwel zijn ook zij achtergelaten bij de deur ofwel zijn hun ouders gestorven, maar ik denk dat ook zij aan de deur zijn achtergelaten. Waarom het bij ons allemaal is weet ik niet, maar dat hoop ik wel te weten te komen. Het verband begint meer te ontwikkelen.  
Ik was zo in gedachten verzonken dat Gale zijn vraag 2 keer heeft moeten stellen.  
'Wil je me vertellen hoe ze gestorven zijn? Of vind je dat te moeilijk?'  
Ach, het kan wel opluchten met erover te vertellen.  
'Op een morgen werd ik wakker en ging ik naar beneden. Mijn pleegouders waren niet alleen, Herst was er ook.'  
'Wie is Herst?'  
'Herst is de bakker van ons dorp, hij was jarenlang de gemeenste rotzak die ooit geleefd heeft. Mijn ouders zaten dus met hem aan tafel beneden en toen ik binnenkwam zag ik dat mijn vader iets aan Herst gaf. Herst mompelde dat hij nooit of te nimmer zou doen wat mijn vader zei. Het volgende moment kom ik binnen en alle 3 schrikken ze op. Mijn ouders kijken verslagen, alsof hun laatste uur geslagen heeft. Herst niet, hij lacht en lacht en lacht.'  
'Mijn vader werd woest op hem. Mij stuurde hij terug naar mijn kamer en ik heb niets meer gehoord. Een half uurtje later kwam mijn vader naar boven en zij tegen mij dat hij en mijn moeder van mij houden, maar dat ze weg moesten, hij gaf me een knuffel en zei dat ik naar het bos moest gaan. Daar heb ik veel vrienden.'  
De tranen prikken in mijn ogen, en Gale kijkt bezorgd en geschokt. Toch is het niet te erg voor hem, want hij stopt midden van de gang, en wil dan toch meer weten.  
'Het komt goed Alia, het komt goed. Je moet niet verder vertellen als je niet wil. Het zal wel een dramatische ervaring zijn, maar zo raar eigenlijk'  
'Nee, het gaat wel. Ik ben dus naar het bos gegaan, en mijn ouders zijn vertrokken naar de rand van Johtih samen met Herst. Herst is terug gekeerd, maar mijn ouders niet. Hij vertelde dat mijn ouders in de kloof zijn gevallen. Ze stonden op een richel en plots brak die af, Herst is nog net op tijd weg kunnen springen, maar mijn ouders niet. Eerlijk gezegd ben ik er niet helemaal zeker van dat ze gevallen zijn, wie weet heeft Herst hen wel geduwd. Het maakt eigenlijk niet uit, ze komen er niet door terug.'  
De tranen lopen nu in volle vaart langs mijn wangen, het lijkt wel of Gale precies weet wat hij moet doen want hij pakt me vast en probeert me te sussen.  
'Ssst, ssst, het komt wel goed, je ouders komen inderdaad niet terug, maar je kan wel alle mooie momenten met ze koesteren. En nu heb je ons 3, wij zullen er wel voor je zijn.'  
Ik snik om toch te proberen om nog iets te kunnen zeggen.  
'Ik had het misschien niet mogen vragen,' gaat Gale verder, 'maar het kan wel opluchten als je het tegen iemand kan zeggen.'  
Ik knik, en ik vind mijn adem terug, hij weet echt perfect wat hij moet doen.  
'Dank je, ik mis mijn vrienden in het bos wel, ook zij luisterden altijd naar mij, we speelden en ik had een goede tijd. Dat is nu ook voorbij, maar jullie helpen me er wel doorheen nu, niet? Bedankt om te luisteren. Zullen we verdergaan?'  
Gale heeft niet echt de moed om iets te zeggen, maar hij knikt maar. Samen pakken we weer de dekens op en gaan we verder tot we er bijna zijn.  
'Gaat het?' vraagt hij, 'Gaan we naar de anderen?'  
'Ja, kom op, eens kijken wat Jenny allemaal heeft uitgespookt ondertussen.'

Lolan

Eindelijk word ik definitief wakker. Ik ben al een paar keer wakker geworden, maar telkens was ik te moe om langer dan 5 minuten wakker te blijven. Toen ik een van de keren wakker werd zat Jenny naast mij en vertelde ze me wat. Wat was dat weer? Ik probeer het me terug te herinneren, maar dat is niet zo gemakkelijk, mijn geheugen lijkt wel water of zo. Telkens ik iets vind en probeer vast te grijpen glipt het door mijn vingers door. Misschien in stukjes proberen, ik kom in een grote zaal, ah juist 3 andere kinderen, niet zo sterk als ik natuurlijk. Het gevecht met die andere jongen, hij ontweek alles, hij is snel, dat is goed voor hem, maar toch heb ik waarschijnlijk gewonnen … dat kan ik precies niet meer herinneren. Het volgende dat ik weet is dat Jenny naast me zat als ik wakker werd. We hebben gepraat over … Wat was het weer? Mijn kracht? Of misschien dat ik zo groot ben? Nee ik weet het weer, het ging over onze ouders, net als mij kende zij haar echte ouders ook niet. Haar zwaard heeft ze wel gekregen van haar echte ouders. Ik heb ook gevraagd wat er gebeurd was aan het einde van het gevecht geloof ik, maar daar heeft ze niet op geantwoord, daar ging ze over vertellen als de 2 andere terug waren. Waar zijn die 2 eigenlijk naar toe? Jenny zei iets over dekens halen. Willen ze hier op de grond naast me komen liggen? Zien ze in mij een soort koning? Misschien is er dat gebeurd aan het einde van het gevecht, ik heb Gale met die laatste slag heel gemakkelijk verslagen en er is op magische wijze een kroon op mijn hoofd verschenen. Gale was zo vernederd dat hij in gratie bij mij wou komen door hier op de grond te slapen en is wel dekens gaan halen. Misschien is hij nog wel een van mijn standbeelden gaan halen en kon hij het alleen niet dragen. Mooi, ik sta dus boven de andere 3.  
'Ben je wakker Lolan? Ik voelde je bewegen en werd dus ook wakker.'  
Ik knik vol vertrouwen omdat ik weet dat ik beter ben. Waar is mijn kroon eigenlijk? Waarschijnlijk ben ik nadat ik tot koning ben gekroond flauw gevallen van de eer of zo. Ik ben altijd met ontzetting en wantrouwen bekeken door anderen. Maar ze waren ook wel bang van mijn kracht. Jenny zal die kroon waarschijnlijk eerbiedig onder het bed gelegd hebben. Ik krijg wel waar ik recht op heb.  
'Ik moet zeggen dat je er veel wakkerder uitziet dan daarstraks. Hoe voel je je?'  
'Goed, ik herinner me ons gesprek en ik denk dat ik weet wat je niet wou vertellen daarstraks.'  
Jenny kijkt verschrikt en daarna aangenaam verast precies of ze het me niet graag wou vertellen.  
'Wat herinner je je dan terug?'  
'Ik weet wat er na mijn gevecht met Gale gebeurd is, ik ben tot koning gekroond omdat ik hem zo genadeloos verslagen heb. Waar heb je mijn kroon gelegd?'  
Voor Jenny lijkt het wel of ik van een andere planeet kom. Net of ze mijn kroon nooit gezien heeft. Waarschijnlijk wilde ze het me niet meer vertellen als ik het nog wist, want dan zouden ze mijn onderdanen blijven.  
'Ik heb geen idee waar je het over hebt, er is geen kroon en jij hebt Gale niet verslagen.'  
Nu is het mijn beurt om stom te kijken. Ik was er zo zeker van ook al kan ik het me niet goed meer herinneren. Hoe kan ik zo'n bonenstaak nu niet hebben verslagen? Dat kan alleen als ik vergif heb gegeten of gedronken of zo. Ik ben de sterkste mens die er is.  
Voor ik nog iets kan zeggen komen Alia en Gale binnen met wat dekens. Alia kijkt of ze heel verdrietig is, net of haar ouders net gestorven zijn. Ik wil zeggen, kniel voor je koning, maar dan weet ik dat Gale gewonnen heeft, niet ik. Gale kijkt eerder blij als hij ziet dat ik rechtop zit, er lijkt wel een last van zijn schouders te vallen. Ik begrijp niet wat er gaande is, ze verzwijgen alle 3 iets voor mij. Hoe komt het dat ik rechtop zit eigenlijk? Waarschijnlijk ben ik recht geveerd op het moment dat ik hoorde dat ik niet gewonnen was.  
'Welkom terug,' zeg ik, 'blijf daar niet staan en maak dat je hier naast mijn bed ligt of zit of zo. Ik ben nieuwsgierig wat jullie me willen vertellen.  
'Je hebt nog niets verteld dan?' vraagt Gale aan Jenny. Jenny knikt terug van niet. Dit maakt me alleen maar nieuwsgieriger.  
Naar mijn gedachten gaan ze veel te traag naast mijn bed zitten. Pas als ze allemaal geïnstalleerd zijn wil Gale gaan praten, maar hij is heel moe zo te zien. Hij geeuwt heel hard, toch heb ik niet echt zin om te wachten tot de volgende ochtend. Maar dat is buiten Alia gerekend. Ze drukt Gale tegen de grond en zegt iets tegen hem, hij hoort het precies niet helemaal meer want hij is meteen vertrokken.  
'Sorry Lolan, we zullen wachten tot morgen, die dekens waren best zwaar en het is een lange dag geweest, en met hetgene wat wij ontdekt hebben zal de dag morgen nog langer zijn.'  
Ik weet niet zeker wat ze ontdekt hebben, maar onder het deken bij Alia zie ik een verhoging, alsof ze een voorwerp verstopt heeft. Maakt me al niet meer uit, ik wil enkel mijn verhaal weten en ze zijn te moe om zich te verantwoorden nu. Dan zal ik maar moeten wachten al ben ik uitgerust. Hoe lang ben ik eigenlijk in slaap geweest? Hier binnen kun je het niet zien, we hebben geen zon, ergens moet je het kunnen zien, maar ik ga nu echt niet rondlopen om dat te zoeken. Hoopvol kijk ik naar Jenny, misschien dat zij het me wil vertellen maar ook zij ligt al onder haar dekens.  
'Probeer nog maar wat te slapen Lolan,' Alia weer, 'dan gaat het morgen veel beter, slaapwel.'  
Ze draait zich om en is niet van plan nog antwoord te geven als ik iets ga vragen. Morgen dan. Ik ga grommend zelf ook terug liggen. Ik weiger om nog goedenacht te zeggen tegen de rest.

De volgende ochtend ben ik niet de eerste die wakker word. Tenminste, ik denk dat het ochtend is. Nog steeds kun je het nergens zien, of toch? Nu pas merk ik op dat de zoldering beweegt. Heel traag natuurlijk, gisteren toen ik voor de laatste keer wakker werd zag ik dat het er anders uitzag. Er staat op de zoldering een tekening van de zon en gisteren stond die aan de rechterkant van onder ergens. Nu staat die getekende zon schuin links bovenaan. Dus als ik kan aannemen dat de zon meebeweegt met de tijd dan wil dat zeggen dat we halverwege in de voormiddag zijn.  
Blijkbaar is iedereen al wakker en wachten ze op mij. Ik ga dus rechtop zitten.  
'Steek maar van wal,' begin ik, 'ik heb een hele nacht moeten wachten en nu wil ik het weten.'  
Alia zucht maar zij is wel degene die verteld. Ik weet niet of ik alles wel wil horen, want hierdoor kan ik niet anders dan mijn nederlaag toegeven. Vaarwel koningschap.  
'Jenny vertelde dat je je dubbele trap/slag nog kan herinneren, hetgeen dat hierna gebeurd is ging onze stoutste dromen te boven. We geloven allemaal dat jij de sterkste bent, maar diep in mij hoopte ik dat Gale ging winnen. Alleen omdat het er zo nadelig uitzag voor hem. Ik vind wel dat hij nu het woord moet nemen.'  
Het kan niet anders dan dat ze dat hadden afgesproken, want Gale is niet eens een klein beetje verbaast. Grrr, ik weet nog niet hoe dat hij het gedaan heeft, maar de gedachte dat hij mij heeft kunnen verslaan is ondragelijk.  
'Bij die trap die je uitvoerde dacht ik dat ik verloren was. Normaal gezien had dat zo moeten zijn, maar ik voelde in mij iets opborrelen. Wat ik je nu ga vertellen klinkt waarschijnlijk heel raar, en als ik dat vroeger in het dorp verteld zou hebben dan zou ik aan de galg zijn verschenen voor hekserij. Ik heb al een tijdje een soort afgesloten ruimte in mijn brein gevoeld, maar ik kon er nooit doorheen komen om te weten wat erachter lag. Maar terwijl jij die slag uitvoerde brak ik door de barrière. Ik weet niet of je je nog kan herinneren dat je zag dat ik mijn handen voor mij uitstrekte, maar dat maakt op zich niet veel uit. Volgens Jenny kwam er een paarsachtige gloed uit mijn handen die een haast onzichtbare muur vormde tussen ons. Jij bent met de volledige slag tegen die muur aangelopen en waarschijnlijk heeft die paarse gloed een reactie in je lichaam veroorzaakt. Ik en de meisjes zijn tot de conclusie gekomen dat het magie is mede door naar mijn boek te kijken. Dat stuk heeft Alia ontdekt, kijk maar even.'  
Terwijl Gale het boek pakt zie ik dat er tekst staat, maar die kan ik niet lezen.  
'Wat is er met dat boek, die tekst kan ik helemaal niet lezen.'  
'Wel waar Lolan, maar ook ik had het eerst niet gezien. Onder de titel die we beiden niet kunnen verstaan maar wel lezen staat er wel iets dat we kunnen lezen. Er staat er 'geheimen der magie'. Dit maakt dat onze gedachtegang wel eens juist kon zijn.'  
Ik kijk wezenloos voor me, magie, dat gelooft toch niemand, alleen kinderen. Ik ben de oudste van de hoop hier, stomme kinderen, de gedachte alleen al, magie, belachelijk.  
'Weet je wat dit betekent Lolan?' vraagt Alia, 'Dit wil zeggen dat Gale magie kan gebruiken, al moet hij het eerst nog goed leren. Hiermee kunnen we een nieuw doel bereiken.'  
'Nieuw doel? Heeft er al iemand gemerkt dat we niets meer te doen hebben? Ik weet zelfs niet of we nog ooit uit dit doolhof van gangen geraken.' zegt Jenny.  
Wel een dom idee dat we niet meer naar buiten zouden kunnen, we zijn toch ook binnengeraakt dus gaan we langs dezelfde weg terug, duh.  
'Jenny, een doel hebben we niet, maar we kunnen nog wel naar buiten, langs de weg dat we gekomen zijn natuurlijk.'  
'Dat gaat niet!' Jenny's stem slaat nu over, 'We zitten ingesloten, de poort bij mij is gesloten achter me, en ik denk dat bij jullie hetzelfde gebeurd is.'  
Daar heb ik geen antwoord op, op het moment dat ik door de poort stapte zag ik de kamer al en wilde ik meer zien. Die poort interesseerde me niet meer … tot nu.  
'Daar heb ik nog niet helemaal een oplossing voor bedacht, maar wat ik wel weet is dat we een nieuw doel hebben.' Alia weer, ze heeft haar mond gehouden tijdens de uitleg van Gale, maar terwijl ze dit zegt kijkt ze hem aan. Wat hebben die 2 bekokstooft terwijl ze weg waren?  
'Jenny, toen ik en Gale in jou kamer waren hebben we ontdekking gedaan. Pak jij het even Gale?'  
Gale knikt, eigenlijk heb ik hier geen zin meer in, ik wil terug naar huis, ik heb al meer dan genoeg gehad vandaag. Magie, pfff.  
Ik zal mijn mening over zoiets fantasierijk moeten herzien, want hetgene dat Gale nu tevoorschijn haalt overstijgt elke vaardigheid van de mens. Tenzij natuurlijk dat je zo'n stuk steen in de grond kan vinden. Nu, steen is niet echt de juist term, het is meer een soort oranje edelsteen, het ziet er stevig uit, zou ik er op kunnen slaan? Als het niet breekt dan is het echt een edelsteen, die zijn namelijk sterker dan een gewone steen. In Unovih hebben we steen-, kool-, goud-, zilver- en nog vele andere mijnen. Heel veel edelstenen ook natuurlijk, want Ja'afar houdt van glanzende dingen. Maar zo'n edelsteen heb ik nog nooit gezien.  
'Wat is dat? Waar heb jullie het gevonden? Hoe hebben jullie het gevonden? Het is toch niet iets magisch hè?'  
Haha, die Jenny is ook van alles bang, maar misschien heeft ze wel gelijk dat het magisch kan zijn.  
'Ik ga als eerste antwoorden op je vraag of het magisch is, volgens mij is het zo wel, het geeft een speciaal gevoel om het vast te hebben, een soort warmte die je pas voelt als je het aanraakt. Maar wat het precies doet weet ik niet. Voor de rest …'  
Verder laat ik haar niet uitspreken want nu is het mijn beurt om die steen eventjes te hebben.  
'Geef eens hier, eens kijken of het wel een edelsteen is, magisch of niet.'  
Ik spring uit bed, maar ik heb me blijkbaar toch wat misrekend, mijn krachten zijn nog niet volledig teruggekeerd. Toch stap ik naar Gale en pak de steen uit zijn handen.  
'Geen magie hè knaap, deze keer ben ik voorbereid.'  
'Zelfs als ik wist hoe ik het kon oproepen zou ik het waarschijnlijk niet doen omdat die steen anders beschadigd zou kunnen worden.' Sneert hij terug.  
Grommend pak ik die steen vast, hmmm Alia heeft gelijk, hij straalt inderdaad een raar soort warmte uit. Verbazingwekkend is hij ook lichter dan ik gedacht had.  
'Eens zien of hij sterk is.'  
Geen van de anderen kan iets zeggen voor ik met volle kracht op die steen sla. Bij ons in Unovih moest ik dat dikwijls doen, maar dan was het een gewoon stuk marmer. Zo'n marmer werd dan getest of het sterk genoeg was, als ik erop sloeg en er kwam geen barst in dan was het sterk genoeg. Mijn vuisten deden daar nooit van pijn omdat marmer nog vrij zacht is. Maar dit is anders, deze steen heb ik met minder kracht kunnen slaan dan op en normale steen. Het voelde alsof mijn vuist vertraagd werd in de laatste fracties van een seconde. Mijn vuist heeft ook een brandend gevoel nu. Jenny pakt de steen van mij terug af, erg vind ik het niet, ik denk dat ik Gale echt gelijk moet geven met zijn magie, want dit is ook magisch, dat kan niet anders.  
'Van nu af aan blijf je van mijn steen af.' zegt Jenny, 'Je bent echt een bruut, waarom moet je toch overal op slaan? Deze steen komt uit mijn kamer dus hij is van mij, jij zal er in elk geval nooit…'  
Opeens stopt ze met praten en kijkt verbaasd naar HAAR steen. Pff Gale en Alia hebben die steen gevonden dus hij is van hen.  
Dan begint de steen oranje licht uit te scheiden. Dat was de hele tijd al zo, maar nu nog meer. Jenny licht ook wat oranje op, en wat warmte.  
'Het lijkt wel een licht uit de woestijn, dat heb ik gelezen in een boek.' zegt Gale.  
Jenny heeft haar zwaard nog altijd bij, maar ook dat licht oranje op, meer nog hij lost met schede en al van de riem van Jenny. Ze probeert de steen ook nog vast te houden, maar dat lukt niet, de blik in haar ogen is wanhopig. Ik zie dat Gale dichterbij probeert te geraken, maar achteruit wordt geduwd door de oranje gloed. Het is magisch dus ik ga echt mijn leven niet riskeren door te proberen bij Jenny te komen. Daarjuist was de steen nog vrij groot, maar nu is hij van vorm aan het veranderen. Het lijkt wel of er in gehouwen wordt om een diamant te krijgen. De diamant is net de grote om ergens gezet te worden. En dat is precies wat er gebeurd, de oranje diamant vliegt naar het zwaard en bovenaan in het handvat ingepland. Terwijl het zwaard in de handen van Jenny terechtkomt verdwijnt de oranje gloed. Nu ze het zwaard vastheeft kijkt Jenny nog meer gechoqueerd.  
'Wat in de naam der goden is er gebeurd?' vraagt ze.  
Ik denk niet dat iemand daar een antwoord op heeft want iedereen kijkt haar aan alsof ze net een geest hebben gezien. Nee eigenlijk eerder dat ze magie hebben gezien. Ik zit ook nog wel met vragen, waarom heeft net Jenny een zwaard met een edelsteen nu en wat zou het doen?

Jenny

Ik was verbaasd toen Gale een muur uit zijn hand liet komen, maar dit is onmogelijk. Aan de ene kant denk ik dat ik aan het dromen ben, maar aan de andere kant is dit te levendig en ik voel te veel om een droom te zijn. Toen ik de steen zag die Gale gevonden had in mijn kamer kreeg ik een rilling, warm en koud tegelijk. Ik wist zeker dat die steen voor mij bedoelt was, nog voor hij iets gezegd had. Het was nog niets in vergelijking met wat ik voelde toen ik op de steen op de heuvel sloeg met Gladiris. De slag die Lolan net uitvoerde op mijn oranje steen voelde ik zelf ook en het was alsof Gladiris trilde. Ook dat was een rare ervaring maar het was maar een lachertje met wat er gebeurde toen ik de steen zelf vasthad. De steen maakte dat mijn zintuigen opeens sterker waren dan ervoor. Ik zag meer, rook meer, ik proefde zelfs de gemengde gevoelens van Alia. Door die versterkte zintuigen was ik wat in de war en gaf ik Lolan een uitbarsting, het was wel terecht, maar ook weer wat overdreven. Dan gebeurde het stuk dat zo veel gevoel gaf dat ik niet meer weet of het wel echt is of een droom. Als ik niet hier nog zou staan met de anderen zou ik zweren dat ik het gedroomd had. De steen gaf een heel sterke gloed, een gloed die mijn lichaam binnendrong en waarvan ik zeker ben dat de anderen dat gezien moeten hebben. De warmte van de steen voelde alsof ik terug op mijn vaste plek in de woestijn was, daar kom ik graag tot rust. De gloed stroomde door mijn hele lichaam en veranderde iets, ik kan het nog steeds niet benoemen. Dan begon ook mijn zwaard te gloeien en vloog los van mijn heup. Ik had de steen vast en kon er dus niet naar grijpen. Achteraf bekeken kon ik helemaal niet bewegen, dat was ook de reden dat de steen in de lucht vloog zonder dat ik iets ertegen kon doen. Wanneer de steen kleiner werd alsof er in gekapt werd voelde ik dat de stukjes steen die eraf vlogen in mijn lichaam verdwenen. Het heeft me sterker gemaakt, alsof het een soort pantser werd.  
Dan was het over, de steen was zover gekapt tot een oranje diamant of zoiets. Ik heb zo'n diamanten wel eens gezien, maar niet oranje. Ze stonden bij het verblijfshuis van Ja'afar in Hiën, Ja'afar houdt daar wel van, maar het kost zoveel werkkrachten en die betaald hij maar bitter weinig. Blijkbaar worden diamanten en edelstenen in Unovih gemaakt. Dat wil wel zeggen dat Ja'afar ze zelf naar Hiën heeft moeten brengen, want tot nu toe is hij de enige die over de kloven kon reizen. Alhoewel, nu is hij niet meer de enige, wij gevieren hebben het net ook gedaan.  
Het zwaard met schede zit terug aan mijn heup alsof er niets gebeurd is, maar dat is niet zo, dat zie je aan de oranje diamant die aan de bovenkant van het handvat zit. De diamant straalt ook iets raars uit. Hmm nog iets, misschien is het toeval maar ik voel iets wat Gale al beschreven heeft. Een soort afgesloten ruimte in mijn hoofd waar ik met mijn gedachte naar toe kan maar er een barrière voor staat. Ik denk wel dat ik die kan doorbreken maar dat wil ik nu niet doen. Denk maar aan wat Gale erover gezegd heeft, toen hij de barrière doorbrak kwam er een muur uit zijn handen. Dus nu zou ik misschien ook wel magie kunnen gebruiken? Het maakt op dit moment niet uit, zou er ook maar iemand dit alles kunnen verklaren?  
'Wat is er in de naam der goden gebeurd?'  
Geen antwoord, dat had ik wel verwacht, dit gaat ons begrip te boven.  
Ik grijp naar mijn zwaard, dit wil ik van dichterbij bekijken. De edelsteen is zo mooi geslepen, geen enkele smid kan dit zo goed. Magie, dat is de enige mogelijke verklaring, dit is ook de eerste keer dat ik geloof dat het echt magie is. Tot we uit het hand van Gale een muur zagen verschijnen had ik waarschijnlijk het woord 'magie' spottend of in een sprookje gebruikt.  
'Magie …' zucht ik, 'hoe zit het met jullie? Waar zijn jullie zwaarden en edelstenen? Misschien gebeurd er hetzelfde.'  
'Ik denk dat je even goed als ons weet dat de enige die een zwaard heeft jij bent. Ik en Lolan hebben helemaal niets en Alia heeft een boog' antwoord Gale.  
'Nu je het zegt,' zegt Alia zacht, 'hier in die boog zit ook een kleine groeve, groot genoeg voor een edelsteen zo groot als de jouwe.  
We kijken elkaar aan, recht in elkaars ogen, en we hoeven niet eens iets te zeggen, want we lopen allemaal richting van de kamer van Alia. Onderweg lijkt Gale wel in gedachten verzonken, waar denkt hij nu weer over na. Ik erger mij eraan dat hij niet alles met iedereen deelt, net zoals dit, er is iets belangrijks dat hij niet zegt. Dus daarom moet ik het hem wel vragen.  
'Waar denk je nu weer over na, Gale?'  
Het komt er harder uit dan ik bedoelt had, nu ja misschien komt het er zo uit omdat ik mij zo voel, niet?  
'Daarnet toen we elkaar aankeken kreeg ik een vreemde ervaring, we keken in elkaars ogen, ik keek naar Alia en het was alsof ze iets zei, maar dat was niet zo hè?'  
Verbaasd kijkt Alia naar hem.  
'Nee, tot zover ik het mij herinner niet nee, wat hoorde je mij zeggen dan?'  
'Het was alsof je zei: "misschien is er echt een edelsteen voor mijn boog, ik moet daar nu snel naar toe!"'  
Dan stopt Alia abrupt, en kijkt Gale met open mond aan.  
'Dat heb ik inderdaad niet gezegd. Maar, ik heb dat wel gedacht, letterlijk zoals je het net zei. Gale, je hebt net mijn gedachten gelezen!'  
Ik verwachtte dat Gale nu heel verbaasd ging kijken, maar hij had het blijkbaar wel deels verwacht.  
'Dit is niet de eerste keer dat ik gedachten lees, het is nog al eens gedaan, maar dan was ik echt in de war en ik was niet zeker dat het echt gebeurd was. Meestal waren dat "de bewakers", dat zijn de mensen die mij zouden moeten verzorgen, maar ze bewaakten ons alsof we criminelen waren, we mochten ook bijna nooit buiten. Maar dat maakt niet meer uit, ik las soms hun gedachten en dan ging het er vaak over dat ik geen mens zou zijn.'  
Ondertussen staan we allemaal stil in de gang, Lolan was eerst verder gelopen, ik ben er eigenlijk ook niet zeker van of hij wel naar de kamer van Alia gaat. Waarschijnlijk gaat hij naar zijn eigen kamer. Het maakt niet uit, hij is in elk geval terug bij ons.  
Nu terug bij Gale, ik vind het steeds oneerlijker wat hij allemaal heeft, hij kan magie gebruiken en nu kan hij ook nog gedachten lezen. Misschien is hij op dit moment mijn gedachten aan het lezen.  
'Hè Gale, wat denk ik?' vraagt Lolan  
'Ik weet niet Lolan, ik kan enkel soms gedachten lezen, en tot nu toe enkel als ik recht in iemand zijn ogen kijk. Maar ik begin te vermoeden dat als ik de magie en het gedachtenlezen combineer het wel eens heel handig kan zijn. Bijvoorbeeld, ik verplicht iemand recht naar mij te kijken door magie te gebruiken, daarna lees ik zijn gedachten, handig toch? Maar dan moet ik eerst weten hoe ik die 2 gaven kan gebruiken wanneer ik het wil.'  
Pff, stoefer, ik wil ook gedachten kunnen lezen, dan wist ik op zijn minst wat anderen van mij denken.  
'Gale, ik denk niet dat jij de enige bent die het kan. Ik denk dat wij allen het misschien zullen leren, in mindere maten, maar ik ben niet helemaal zeker.' Begint Alia, zeer onzeker.  
Nu ben ik zeker jaloers, nog even en ik barst uit, hoe oneerlijk is het wel niet als iedereen iets kan, maar jijzelf niet? Ik kan helemaal geen gedachten lezen, ook niet in mindere maten, nog nooit voor gehad. Dan volgt er een gesprek tussen Gale en Alia, Lolan beseft het precies niet helemaal, en ik heb geen zien om mij erin te mengen.  
'Zeg maar Alia, wie weet helpt het ons allemaal om verder te gaan in wat er met ons aan de hand is, ik heb het gevoel dat we iets missen, dus wie weet.'  
'Ik heb verteld dat ik de laatste maanden voor ik naar hier kwam in het bos heb geleefd hè? Wel daar heb ik veel vrienden gemaakt, dieren wel te verstaan. Nu af en toe had ik het gevoel dat ik hen echt begreep, alsof ik echt hun gedachten hoorde. Ik heb altijd voor mezelf volgehouden dat het kwam doordat ik zoveel tijd met hen doorbracht, maar nu denk ik dat het wel eens zou kunnen dat ik echt hun gedachten las.'  
Ik laat Gale niet meer beginnen, ik heb mij te vroeg jaloers gedragen bij Alia, ik heb het ook 1 keer gehad natuurlijk. Op de dag van mijn verjaardag.  
'Ik heb het ook! Ik had een parkiet, ik heb dit al aan Lolan verteld, hij praatte in mijn hoofd tegen mij, ik was verbaasd, het kon niet, ik heb het maar 1 keer gehad, ik hou van Sparky …'  
Mijn gedachten huppelen over elkaar, net alsof ze als eerste door mijn mond naar buiten willen springen, ik zie aan de ogen van Gale en Alia dat ze het niet verstaan. Lolan wel natuurlijk, want ik had het hem al verteld.  
'Rustig Jenny,' sust Gale, 'we hebben tijd, vertel maar zodat we het begrijpen.'  
'Ik heb het al aan Lolan verteld, ik heb per ongeluk de gedachten van mijn parkiet gelezen. Eerst dacht ik dat het maar inbeelding was, dan hoorde ik dat Lolan al een hond had gehoord. En nu dit weer. Het is geen toeval meer, we kunnen allemaal gedachten lezen, maar ik heb nog nooit die van een mens gelezen. Eigenlijk heb ik nog maar 1 keer gedachten gelezen. Een paar dagen geleden, net voor ik naar hier kwam ben ik verjaard. Toen heb ik de gedachten van Sparky, mijn parkiet, gelezen.'  
Nu pas besef ik dat onze stemmen weergalmen in de gang, misschien moeten we gewoon verder gaan kijken of er nog een steen is voor Alia en de jongens. Ik denk eigenlijk alleen dat Alia er nog eentje zal vinden, want de jongens hebben geen wapens waarin die steen zou moeten passen.  
'Laten we verder gaan, ik voel me niet zo goed bij het gevoel dat ik gedachten kan lezen.' Gale weer, waarom voelt hij zich daar nu niet goed bij? Het is toch handig om te weten wat je moet doen bij een bepaald iemand? Zeker als je het kan sturen. Waarschijnlijk vindt hij het niet leuk omdat anderen hem dan scheef gaan bekijken. Ik doe dat ook eigenlijk, misschien moet ik het toch maar een kans geven, wie weet buit hij het niet uit. En daarbij, hij kan het toch nog niet sturen. Dan loopt Alia vooruit naar Gale toe en legt haar arm om zijn schouder. Meteen daarna trekt ze hem terug, waarom zou ze dat doen? Is ze bang dat hij dat niet zal willen? Ach het maakt me niet veel uit.  
'ik snap het Gale,' zegt ze timide, ' laten we gewoon verdergaan. Je zal er wel mee leren omgaan.'  
zwijgend gaan we verder, maar deze keer niet meer zo snel als eerst. Om de een of andere reden ben ik, en waarschijnlijk de anderen ook, minder blij met dit alles. Tot nu was het alsof we een droom hadden, ontsnapt uit het dagelijkse leven. Nu ja dat van mij viel goed mee, maar ik moest toch ook even weg toen ik hoorde dat mijn ouders niet mijn echte ouders waren.  
We komen aan in de middelste kamer, zonder aarzelen slaan 3 van ons de gang naar de kamer van Alia in. Lolan niet, hij twijfelt, je ziet zo dat hij liever terug gaat naar zijn kamer om zijn steen te zoeken. Ik denk niet dat er iets te zien is, want de edelsteen is volgens mij gekoppeld aan een wapen en Lolan heeft geen wapen. Of misschien wel? Is zijn kracht een wapen?  
'Kom Lolan, we zullen straks terug in jou kamer gaan kijken. We moeten daar toch terug gaan slapen.' 'jaja, ik kom, maar eten? Hoe komen we daaraan?'  
Hij heeft gelijk, eigenlijk heb ik ook wel honger, maar ik heb er nog helemaal niet aan gedacht.  
'Alia, Gale! Lolan heeft gelijk, als we niet snel eten vinden dan vrees ik dat we snel een uitweg moeten vinden.'  
Gale is de volgende die het beseft.  
'Juist, eten, door alles wat we al gedaan hebben ben ik dat helemaal vergeten.'  
Op het moment dat hij eten zei begint zijn boek te beven. Waarom heeft hij dat ook altijd bij? Hij kan het boek niet meer houden en laat het vallen. Normaal gezien verwacht je dan dat het boek openvalt en blijft liggen, maar nee niet met dit boek. Dit boek valt op de grond en de bladzijden draaien een tijdje om. Dan blijft het liggen.  
Gale neemt het boek terug vast en probeert te lezen wat er staat. Ik gniffel wat, hij probeert dan wel de slimste te zijn, maar hij kan het niet eens lezen.  
'Geef eens hier.' Alia zal het eens oplossen. Het moet niet gekker worden of ik barst in lachen uit.  
'ik weet niet wat al die woorden betekenen, maar ik kan ze wel lezen. Er staat iets als "mangeress minus", maar ik heb geen idee wat het betekent. Ik heb wel een vermoeden hoe het zal werken. Luister Gale, richt je aandacht op mij, probeer weer door die barrière in je geest te breken en gelijktijdig die woorden uit te spreken.'  
'Ben je zeker? Straks heeft het boek echt iets voor voedsel gekozen en verander ik jou nog in iets om op te eten.'  
'Nee doe maar, ik heb het gevoel dat het goed zal aflopen.'  
Lolan en ik staan er maar bij. Ik heb geen zin om mij te mengen in het gesprek en Lolan, ik denk dat hij alleen maar het eten wil. Vertwijfeld kijkt Gale naar Alia, maar toch steekt hij zijn handen uit en haalt diep adem.  
'Mangeress minus!'  
Hij zegt het niet, hij roept. Het lijkt wel of hij er liefst zo snel mogelijk van af is. Waarschijnlijk is hij bang dat Alia zal verdwijnen dankzij de spreuk, maar …. er gebeurt niets. Ik en Lolan kijken verbaad rond, we vragen ons af wat er gebeurd is, maar echt niets zo te zien. Alia en Gale glimlachen, waarschijnlijk weten ze beiden wat er gebeurd is. Alia omdat het op haar werd uitgevoerd en Gale omdat hij de spreuk uitvoerde.  
'Het is in orde jongens,' De stem van Alia klinkt minder gespannen als eerst. Ook zij was bang … waarom zegt ze dat dan niet? 'de spreuk die Gale op mij heeft uitgevoerd was om mijn honger te stillen, niet om eten te toveren. Ik ben van de honger af, nu jullie nog.'  
Lolan stapt meteen naar voor om Gale ook zijn honger te laten stillen. Maar ik twijfel, kan hij het elke keer zonder moeite blijven doen?  
'Mangeress minus!'  
Het klinkt minder krachtig als eerst, maar volgens mij niet omdat hij minder zenuwachtig is.  
'Nu jij nog Jenny.' Alia popt zich wel op tot leider blijkbaar.  
'Alia, de kracht achter die barrière geraakt wel op, ik denk wel dat het nu nog lukt, maar ik hoop maar dat ik daarna niets meer hoef te doen tot het terug is opgeladen.'  
Nu schrik ik echt, wat als er niet genoeg kracht overschiet en Gale zich heeft vergist? Dan blijf ik misschien met een permanente honger rondlopen zonder er ooit vanaf te raken. Blijkbaar is het van mijn gezicht af te lezen of zit Gale in mijn gedachten want hij probeert met gerust te stellen door te zeggen dat hij weet hoeveel deze spreuk van hem vergt. Langzaam stap ik naar voren, ik ben nog niet helemaal overtuigd, maar wat moet ik anders doen?  
'Mangeress minus!'  
Weer minder krachtig, maar inderdaad het is alsof er een gigantische hoeveelheid voedsel in mijn maag is gepland. Niet omdat het zo veel weegt, maar omdat ik het gevoel heb van verzadigd te zijn. Thuis waren we niet arm, maar het gevoel van zo veel gegeten te hebben heb ik nog nooit gehad. Ik draai me om naar Alia en Lolan om te vragen of we verder gaan als ik achter me nog iets hoor.  
'Moi mangeress minus!'  
Wat heeft Gale nu weer gedaan, het klinkt ongeveer hetzelfde als de vorige spreuk. Maar om te weten wat het doet wil ik wel weten op wie hij het gericht heeft. Als ik naar hem kijk zie ik niet dat hij zijn handen heeft uitgestrekt, hij heeft ze zelfs langs zijn eigen lichaam hangen.  
'Rustig, ik heb gewoon mezelf ook zonder honger gesteld. Intuïtief wist ik dat het veel minder kracht vergt hoe dichter bij dus in mijzelf kost het bijna geen kracht.'  
Nu moeten we alleen nog verder gaan naar de kamer van Alia, we moeten ons geen zorgen meer maken over eten, gelukkig.

Alia

Het blijft me verbazen hoe Gale zo snel zijn krachten weet te gebruiken. Nog maar pas hebben we ontdekt dat het om magie ging. Ook hoe hij per ongeluk die kracht gebruikt en nu dus hoe hij het wel gericht kan gebruiken. Ongeveer toch, we zijn niet zeker dat het geen neveneffecten heeft en ook niet hoeveel kracht hij kan gebruiken.  
Ik hoop dat het niet lang meer duurt voor we in mijn kamer aankomen, ik kan niet wachten om te zien of er voor mij ook zo'n steen is. Eigenlijk ben ik ergens wel jaloers op Jenny, waarom hebben we haar steen gevonden en de mijne niet? Eigenlijk is het logisch, we zijn alleen maar naar haar kamer gaan kijken. Gisteren heb ik ook niet goed gekeken in mijn kamer, ik was te gehaast om goed rond te kijken. Eindelijk, daar is het einde van de tunnel, ik loop al naar voren, ik kan me niet meer inhouden om te zoeken. Zoeken naar wat eigenlijk? Is het weer een schilderij? Misschien is het wel een standbeeld of een wandtekening. Misschien nog iets anders of er is er helemaal geen.  
Mijn boog heb ik stevig vast en de koker met pijlen schokt tegen mijn rug. Hopelijk vallen er geen pijlen uit. Ok, ik ben in de eerste kamer, maar ik ga meteen door naar de achterste kamer, ik verwacht dat het daar te zien zal zijn. Ik herinner me nog hoe mooi ik die schilderijen daar vond. De rest kan mij gelukkig ook nog volgen, iets minder snel maar toch, waarschijnlijk zijn ze niet zo opgewonden als ik, het gaat nu ten slotte over mijn kamer en misschien een steen die voor mij bestemd is.  
Daar zijn de schilderijen, ik ga ze snel allemaal bekijken. Blijkbaar ben ik wel heel opgewonden, ik dacht dat het niet zo spannend ging zijn en dat ik mijn kalmte kon bewaren. Maar als we die steen vinden gaat dat invloed hebben op al het volgende dat er nog te gebeuren staat. Het eerste schilderij toont een vrouw die een pijl naar een boom schiet. Aan die boom staat een klein jongetje met een appel op zijn hoofd. Gaat ze echt proberen om die appel te raken? Ze staat ongeveer op 100 voet, dat is niet zo gemakkelijk en misschien was er ook nog wel wind. Maakt niet uit, de enige stenen die op het schilderij zijn aangegeven zijn rotsblokken dus niets wat te maken heeft met de steen die ik zoek.  
'Al iets gevonden?'  
Ik draai me verschrikt om, ik was de rest al helemaal vergeten. Zij hebben niet zo snel gelopen, maar ze zijn waarschijnlijk ook wel nieuwsgierig.  
'Nee, nog niet, ik heb nog maar 1 schilderij bekeken. Het is wel een interessant schilderij, maar zonder afbeelding van een apart soort steen.'  
Dan gaan ze meezoeken, maar het is een zoektocht naar een speld in een hooiberg. Hier zijn nog meer schilderijen dan bij Jenny, en daar was het Gale die iets vreemds opmerkte.  
Langzaam maar zeker worden de schilderijen bekeken en de moed zakt me in de schoenen. Er zijn schilderijen bij die de moed van een vrouwelijke schutter tonen zoals in een oorlog, en weer anderen die de precisie laten zien zoals een doelwit raken vanop 200 voet.  
Dan ben ik aan het laatste schilderij, maar ook daar is niets op te zien. Toch is het anders dan de andere schilderijen. Hier staat geen boogschutter op, maar een vrouw die ergens naar lijkt te wijzen. Ik volg de vinger en volgens mij wijst ze naar de overkant van de kamer. Omdat er niets anders opzit dan deze aanwijzing te volgen doe ik het maar. Aan de overkant van de kamer hangt ook een schilderij, maar dat hebben we al nagekeken. Deze heeft eigenlijk ook een afbeelding van een vrouw die ergens naar wijst. Daarstraks is me dat niet opgevallen omdat er nog te veel schilderijen waren die de steen zouden kunnen bevatten.  
'Als er 2 schilderijen zijn die naar elkaar wijzen dan moeten we misschien naar het middelpunt kijken.' Gale heeft soms wel goede ideeën, maar deze had ik zelf ook kunnen bedenken. In het midden van de kamer is niet echt een schilderij te zien, maar wel patronen op de grond. In het midden is een steen afgebeeld! Mijn eerste reactie is er op te drukken, maar natuurlijk gebeurd er niets. Als er iets zou gebeuren moest ik er op drukken dan zou dat al gebeurd zijn toen ik erover liep.  
'Wat zijn die kringen die hier lopen?' Jenny merkt soms details op die niet nuttig zijn om te gebruiken.  
'Geen idee, maar waarschijnlijk is het niets.'  
Toch voel ik er even aan. De kring draait! Dus misschien moeten we de kringen in een juist patroon zetten. Na een tijdje voelen heb ik 5 kringen ontdekt, telkens staan er andere symbolen op. Eigenlijk zijn er ook maar 6 symbolen, een boog, een zwaard, een boek, een vuist, een kroon en een vreemde ster.  
'Waarvoor staan die symbolen?' vraag ik aan Gale. Hij zal dat wel weer weten, en ik heb gelijk.  
'Volgens mij voor ieder van ons. Jij hebt een boog net als dit symbool, en Jenny heeft een zwaard, net als dat symbool. Een boek verwijst naar mij denk ik en die vuist naar Lolan. De kroon zou volgens mij enkel naar Ja'afar kunnen verwijzen, maar die draagt zelf nooit een kroon heb ik gehoord. Dus daar ben ik niet zeker van. Maar dat laatste symbool kan ik niet thuisbrengen.'  
'Ik wel!' antwoord Jenny, 'Volgens mij wordt het een pentagram genoemd. Heeft er iemand een stuk papier?'  
Ik heb geen idee wat een pentagram is, maar ik heb wel het gevoel dat ik het zou moeten weten. Ah, ik weet waar er papier ligt, in de kamer hiernaast bij de kast naast mijn bed. Snel loop ik erheen om het te halen, want Jenny lijkt echt te weten wat er nu moet gebeuren.  
Als ik terug ben zie ik dat Jenny wel een stuk houtskool gevonden heeft, van waar weet ik niet, maar het maakt ook niet uit.  
'Kijk, dit is een pentagram'  
Terwijl ze haar uitleg begint, tekent Jenny de vreemde ster op het papier.  
'Een pentagram wordt onder andere gebruikt als symbool voor samenwerking of verbinding. De ster heeft 5 punten, en ik verwacht dat de 4 punten verwijzen naar ons en ons symbool. Het laatste punt zal dan verwijzen naar de kroon, maar waarom weet ik niet.'  
Alles wat Jenny net heeft gezegd lijkt me logisch, maar hoe moeten we dan de figuren juist leggen?  
'Lolan, jij hebt nog niets gezegd, hoe denk jij dat we dit moeten oplossen?'  
Ik wil dat Lolan meewerkt, dit pentagram wijst inderdaad ons aan, dus dit wil zeggen dat we moeten samenwerken.  
'Samenwerken, het zal wel, jullie willen samenwerken voor mijn kracht. Maar als we samenwerken, voor wat dan?'  
Ik probeer niet te laten zien hoe kwaad hij mij maakt, hoe kan hij nu dat we al zo veel gemeenschappelijke dingen hebben toch nog denken dat we hem zouden gebruiken. Dikke nek is hij, maar hij heeft wel gelijk over wat we gaan doen, samenwerken aan wat?  
'Je hebt gelijk Lolan, voor wat gaan we samenwerken, misschien heeft het te maken met het laatste symbool?'  
Ik negeer zijn rotopmerking compleet en blijkbaar is hij hierdoor van zijn stuk gebracht.  
'Je moet geen ruzie proberen te stoken Lolan, we zitten hier allemaal samen in, we hebben elkaar nodig, wij jou evenveel als jij ons.'  
Gale is een echte diplomaat, hij weet de juiste woorden precies te kiezen om alles naar zijn hand te zetten. Dat is zowel goed als slecht, maar nu doet hij er goed aan.  
Nu we aan bedenken zijn wat het laatste symbool is stelt Jenny iets voor.  
'Terwijl we nadenken kunnen we misschien elk onze krachten gebruiken'  
'Huh welke krachten? Gale is toch de enige die speciale krachten heeft? Het enige wat ik kan is boogschieten.'  
'Exact Alia, jij kan boogschieten, ik zwaardvechten en Lolan krachtpatsen. We kunnen het alle 3 proberen te oefenen en zo tot rust komen. Vooral jij en ik, want ik heb begrepen dat je die boog nog niet lang hebt?'  
'Nee inderdaad, ik heb mijn boog nu ongeveer 6 maanden, sinds mijn pleegvader overgegaan is naar het niets, jij je zwaard ook niet dan?'  
De jongens kijken toe zonder dat ze iets kunnen zeggen of doen, dat is eigenlijk wel grappig. Minder grappig is het gezicht van Jenny, ze staart droevig naar haar zwaard.  
'Ik heb dit zwaard gekregen de dag voor ik moest vertrekken thuis, weg van mijn ouders. Het is een heel mooi zwaard en ik ben er blij mee, maar ik vind het zo stom dat dit mijn verjaardags- en afscheidscadeau tegelijkertijd was.'  
Ik had het misschien niet mogen vragen, maar om uit te zoeken wat er precies aan de hand is moeten we wel zo veel mogelijk tegen elkaar vertellen. Eerlijk natuurlijk.  
'Ik stel voor dat we allemaal naar onze eigen ruimte gaan om te trainen. Ik heb gezien dat er bij jou in de kamer een slagpop staat om met je zwaard op te oefenen Jenny, en bij jou Alia, in de vorige kamer staat een roos, je kan hem zelf plaatsen hoe je wil. Ook jij Lolan hebt iets staan, een soort zak die aan een touw naar beneden hangt, ik denk dat het gemaakt is om op te slaan. Bij mij staat er een boekenkast en ik denk dat ik kan gaan uitzoeken hoe ik mijn krachten verder kan ontwikkelen.'  
Gale had een tijdje niets gezegd, maar hij heeft gelijk.  
'Jij hebt een scherp observatievermogen Gale, maar vergeet vooral niet om over de symbolen na te denken.'  
Dat vind ik het belangrijkste, ik wil ook weten wat er gaat gebeuren als je die kringen juist legt.  
Allen vertrekken we naar onze eigen ruimte, ik moet me natuurlijk niet veel verplaatsen maar toch. Als ik pijlen schiet dan kan ik tot rust komen. Eigenlijk wel leuk om eindelijk terug alleen te zijn. Het zijn alle 3 leuke mensen, maar ik ben een tijdje alleen geweest met mijn dierenvrienden dus dit doet wel goed.  
Gale ziet alles wel snel staan, net zoals hij zei staat er in de andere kamer een roos. Ik zet de roos in de gang in de ene gang en ik ga aan de andere kant van de kamer staan. Ik denk dat er zo'n 30 voet afstand is. Ik leg mijn eerste pijl aan en sluit mijn ogen. Voorzichtig doe ik ze terug open zodat ik ook in gedachten het doel volledig voor ogen heb. Mijn eerste pijl vliegt weg en binnen de tel is hij in het doel, recht in het doel. Wat een geweldige rust, Lolan's idee om te oefenen en zo tot rust te komen was geweldig. Ik mag niet vergeten om hem straks te bedanken. Terwijl ik mijn volgende pijlen afschiet gaan mijn zorgen over de brief en al het andere langzaam weg.

Gale

Ik zit in meditatiestand in mijn kamer. In deze kamer staat geen bed, maar wel een kast vol met boeken. Voor de kast is een cirkel getekend. Een soort meditatiecirkel als ik mij niet vergis. Dus daar ben ik in gaan zitten. Ook toen ik nog niet wist hoe ik die kracht in mij kon gebruiken heb ik altijd het gevoel gehad dat die ruimte waar mijn kracht opgesloten zit veel gemakkelijker toegankelijk is door te mediteren. Terwijl ik mediteer verlies ik alle besef van tijd, maar er komt wel wat kracht uit de ruimte. Zonder nadenken houd ik mijn rechter hand recht naar voren. 'zweef'  
Ik stop mijn meditatie en kijk verschrikt op. Ik heb geen idee hoe ik op die woorden kom, maar ik weet exact wat het betekent. Het is een spreuk dat een boek laat zweven. Hmm handig is het niet, maar wel goed dat ik intuïtief een spreuk kan uitvoeren. Dan, uit het niets valt er een boek van de bovenste plank van de kast naar mij. Ik kan niet uit de weg springen en als een boek dat zo dik is op mij valt heb ik op zijn minst gekneusde ribben. Ik steek mijn arm omhoog en wil 'stop' , dat is een spreuk dat er voor zorgt dat er iets stopt met bewegen. Maar iets zegt me dat ik dat niet mag doen, zou het te veel kracht vragen. In plaats van dat te zeggen gebruik ik 'vertraag!', hiermee zal het boek niet midden in de lucht blijven hangen, maar langzaam naar beneden komen zodat ik het kan opvangen. Nog voor ik het woord volledig heb uitgesproken voel ik de kracht al uit me wegglippen, tegelijkertijd vertraagt het boek en land zachtjes in mijn schoot.  
Dit is echt geweldig, ik mag straks niet vergeten aan de rest te vertellen wat me overkomen is. Intuïtief mijn kracht gebruiken is heel erg handig, je kan het sneller doen zodat als het op een belangrijk moment nodig is, je levens kan redden. Dan herinner ik me iets. De woorden die ik net gebruikt heb staan vooraan in mijn boek. Toen wist ik nog niet wat ze betekenden. Maar dat wil wel zeggen dat als ik die woorden gelezen heb ik ze kan gebruiken. Anders moet ik zelf spreuken uitvinden, en dat lijkt me onmogelijk. Toch zeker op dit moment.  
Ik neem mijn boek weer vast en probeer nog wat spreuken te lezen. spreuken zoals 'schild', 'gedachten kom', 'licht' …  
Wel interessant die woorden tegen te komen. Dan zie ik iets belangrijk staan, ongeveer in de helft van het boek terwijl ik gewoon er doorheen blader. Deze spreuk versta ik meteen als ik het lees, het is een soort zoekopgave. Als ik aan iets denk dat ik zou willen verwezenlijken met magie maar niet weet welke spreuk het is moet ik deze spreuk gebruiken. Deze spreuk zorgt er dan voor dat het boek bladert tot hetgene wat ik wil voor me ligt. 'zoek naar'. Ik heb geen idee waarom ik die spreuk begrijp en de andere spreuken niet. Het gaat me in elk geval goed helpen.  
Ik heb een idee, misschien moet ik op zoek gaan naar een spreuk die kan vertalen. Dan kan ik alle spreuken begrijpen die ik maar wil. Ik denk heel intensief aan een vertaalspreuk en zeg: 'Zoek naar'.  
Kracht vloeit weg uit mijn armen, dan realiseer ik me dat ik al veel energie heb gebruikt toen ik onze honger stilde en toen ik die 2 boeken tegenhield.  
Voor ik het bewustzijn verlies zie ik dat het boek is gestopt met bladeren en stopt op een spreuk die 'vertaal …' luid.

Lolan

KIA! Ik word er gefrustreerd van. Dit is de eerste zak waar ik tegen sla die niet meteen weg vliegt. Net of ik niet al mijn kracht er in kan leggen. Maar dat doe ik wel. Weer magie? Ik haat het, ik hou echt niet van magie. Daarstraks toen Gale die magie ging uitproberen moest ik wel stoer doen, wat zouden ze anders van mij denken? Maar om eerlijk te zijn was ik wel bang. Ik ben nog nooit bang geweest en ik zou het ook nooit toegeven als het zo was, maar die magie is toch echt niets voor mij. Brrr, op het moment dat die magie in mij drong ging er een rilling door me heen, mijn maag is wel gevuld, maar ik hoop dat er voor de rest niets is mis gegaan.  
Ik ben volop tegen de zak aan het slaan zonder dat ik hem te ver heb verplaatst. Er kan toch niets gebeuren, ik heb getest hoe ver de zak zou kunnen uitwijken voor ik sloeg en kan niets raken. Achter de zak staan wel 3 standbeelden, de middelste met zijn handen naar boven maar hij is niet afgewerkt, want de handen bovenaan hangen nog aan elkaar en de oorspronkelijke steen waar het uit gehouwen is, zie je nog tussen de handen en er iets bovenop. Een beetje bolvormig eigenlijk nu ik het zo bekijk. De 2 andere standbeelden staan met het gezicht naar de middelste gericht met hun vuisten klaar om uit te halen. De details zijn verbluffend, zou deze beeldhouwer mij ook kunnen vastleggen in steen? Het zou wel fantastisch zijn.  
KIA! Dit keer stamp ik tegen die zak met mijn voet. Het voelt wel goed mijn energie kwijt te kunnen. Thuis deed ik dit ook in de smid. Daar moest ik op het hete ijzer slaan. Nu ik erover nadenk moest ik veel doen bij mij in het dorp. In de mijnen werken om edelstenen te halen voor Ja'afar, bij de smid werken om dingen te smeden. Meestal alles wat ik maakte ging rechtstreeks naar Ja'afar, daar ben ik wel trots op, maar ik ben er nooit voor beloond. Ja'afar is echt een tiran, moest hij nu nog af en toe dank je zeggen tegen iemand, of een beloning geven. Misschien mij zelfs meenemen naar het paleis hier in Kantih dan zou de bevolking veel rustiger zijn, en ze zouden Ja'afar veel liever hebben.  
De mensen zijn ook bang van hem omdat hij oneindig leeft. Hij is al 200 jaar aan de macht en al minstens 250 jaar oud. Het zou wat, in een duel om te worstelen versla ik hem toch.  
Tenzij … Oh nee, ik kom nu pas tot de conclusie dat Ja'afar wel eens magie zou hebben kunnen gebruiken om zo lang te leven. En als hij magie kan gebruiken en hij heeft het zo lang kunnen perfectioneren is het bijna onmogelijk om hem nog te verslaan.  
Hmm die steen van Jenny spookt door mijn hoofd, ik heb zelf ook gevoeld dat er wat magie uit stroomt. Misschien zit de oplossing om Ja'afar te verslaan wel in de stenen. Zou ik er hier ergens ook eentje hebben?  
KIA, deze keer sla ik voor het laatst op die zak, ik heb geen zin meer hierna, maar er gebeurd iets geks. De zak vliegt veel verder dan normaal. De afgelopen keren is de zak altijd ver uit geweken na mijn slag, maar toen ik dat thuis deed vloog de zak er steeds af. Ook deze keer vliegt de zak er niet af, maar de uitwijking is wel veel verder. Raar, ik ga nog 1 keer slaan om te testen, dan stop ik echt. De zak komt weer afgeslingerd na de vorige slag. Ik haal uit met meer kracht. En ik mis. Zonder de weerstand van de zak vlieg ik verder waardoor ik met mijn vuist een standbeeld raak. Het is het middelste standbeeld dat achter de zak stond. Oeps, ik hoop dat de eigenaar hier niet kwaad zal zijn. Dat zal wel niet, er zijn hier standbeelden genoeg, en anders zal ik wel poseren. Dan valt Het standbeeld uiteen. Ik had het vol op de borst geraakt, en nu ligt het tegen de grond. De 2 andere beelden beginnen grijs licht uit te schijnen naar elkaar en de overblijfselen van het middelste standbeeld beginnen op te lossen. Tot er niets meer overschiet behalve het onafgewerkte stuk dat je kon zien aan de handen. Langzaam begint ook dat stuk te verdwijnen tot er een lichtere grijze steen overschiet.  
Verbaasd stap ik naar de steen en neem deze vast. Hij lijkt wat op de steen die Jenny had voor het een diamant werd. Hij lijkt ook wat magie uit te scheiden. Maar dan meer dan die van Jenny, waarschijnlijk omdat deze voor mij is. Maar ik wil wel een diamant dus ik hou de steen omhoog zodat hij kan vervormen. Er gebeurd niets. Waarom niet? Ik vind het niet leuk om toe te geven, maar ik denk dat Gale het zal weten. Hij is slimmer dan mij, maar dat ga ik hem niet vertellen, ik ben nog steeds sterker. Ik zal maar terug gaan naar de kamer van Alia, waarschijnlijk komen we toch daar samen.

Alia

Ontspannend is dit, de ene pijl na de andere vliegt het doel in. Ik vorm patronen om het spannender te maken en mijn concentratie er nog meer in te leggen. Ik kan hier in deze ruimte niet van op een afstand schieten dat me zou uitdagen. Normale mensen misschien wel, en nu ik er zo over nadenk dan zal het een magisch kantje aan mij zijn. Maar mijn peetvader kon het ook heel goed, en deze afstand was voor hem ook geen uitdaging. Toch was ik beter dan hem. Ach ik mis hem wel.  
Als ik pijlen schiet dan worden mijn gedachten volledig helder. Ik maak me geen zorgen meer en oplossingen komen veel sneller tot mij.  
Misschien moet ik die symbolen van het pentagram maar eens maken. Eerst die ster, groot genoeg zodat het goed zichtbaar is maar ook niet te groot zodat de andere symbolen ook nog op die roos geraken. Zo, perfect, nu de andere symbolen. Wat waren ze weer? Voor mij een boog, het zwaard van Jenny, een boek van Gale, een vuist voor Lolan. Maar er was er nog eentje. …. Ah juist, de kroon. Zo, perfect, maar hiermee heb ik nog geen volgorde.  
Wat als we nu eens het zwaard bovenaan plaatsen als bescherming? Of de boog?  
Hoe langer ik erover nadenk hoe onmogelijker het me lijkt om hiermee de oplossing te bekomen. Boos schiet ik de volgende pijl recht het midden in en splijt de vorige pijl exact in twee. Ik blijf de pijlen op dezelfde plaats schieten en blijf de pijlen splijten.  
Na ongeveer 20 pijlen schrik ik. Wat doe ik nu, ik maak die pijlen stuk, ik weet niet hoeveel ik hier nog heb liggen, maar dit mag niet. Mijn peetvader heeft me dat altijd ingepeperd, ik ben het nog nooit vergeten en heb nog nooit pijlen zo maar vernietigd.  
Om even terug bij zinnen te komen richt ik mijn gedachten op de kamer rond mij. De roos staat aan de ene kant van de kamer en ik sta in de gang. De afstand is niet van belang, ik verplaats me de hele tijd, maar te ver kan ik niet gaan staan omdat de gang kromt. Ik heb eigenlijk de roos ook niet verplaatst, hij stond mooi tussen 2 schilderijen beiden een boog schuin naar boven gericht. Voor de rest hebben we deze kamer volledig nagekeken. Elk schilderij op zoek naar een aanwijzing voor een steen. Mooie schilderijen zijn het allemaal, maar daar heb ik nu niets aan.  
Ik leg mijn boog weg, ik heb toch niet zo veel zin meer, en ik zet me in het midden van de kamer op de grond. Mijn vader heeft me ook geleerd hoe te mediteren, en ook dat brengt me tot rust. Dat gebruik ik normaal enkel als ik niet met pijlen kan schieten. Het mediteren zorgt, net als het schieten, er voor dat ik mij kan concentreren op gedachten. Maar bij mediteren kan ik nog beter nadenken, maar dan hoor ik rond mij bijna niets meer.  
Terwijl ik in houding zit denk ik na over wat er tot nu toe al gebeurd is. Het belangrijkste stuk zal wel de vondst van Jenny's magische steen zijn. Ik vond het geweldig om te zien hoe het licht Jenny helemaal opnam en iets subtiels veranderde. Het gevoel dat het licht uitstuurde was onbeschrijfelijk, alleen al er aan terugdenken geeft me terug dat helder gelukkige gevoel. Wat zou ik dolblij zijn moest ik het nog eens ervaren, of misschien nog intenser als ik een magische steen zou vinden die voor mij bestemd is. Wacht even, stel dat er eentje is, hoe zou ik die dan moeten vinden? We hebben allemaal al gezocht naar mijn steen, maar hij is niet gevonden. Ik heb geen ideeën meer hoe het zou moeten. Misschien is er helemaal geen en wil die ene steen gewoon zeggen dat Jenny anders is dan Lolan, Gale en ik. Misschien is zij de uitverkorene binnen onze uitverkoren groep.  
Gepijnigd door mijn eigen gedachten valt mijn oog terug op de muur waar de roos voor staat. Meer bepaald op 1 van de schilderijen langs de roos. Opeens valt mij er iets aan op. Het ene schilderij aan de rechterkant van de roos is een spiegelbeeld van het linkse. Maar dat is zeker niet het belangrijkste. Het lijkt wel of de pijlpunt op een soort steen lijkt. Ik ga nog dichter kijken want het begint mij heel belangrijk te lijken. Ik sta nu bijna tegen het schilderij de pijlpunt te bestuderen.  
'Een geslepen diamant!' Ik roep het letterlijk uit. Het lijkt sprekend op de diamant die Jenny heeft, maar dan niet oranje maar grijs.  
Ik ben totaal opgewonden en zoek verder op het andere schilderij heeft net hetzelfde, maar dan gespiegeld. Dit wil iets zeggen, maar wat precies. Kom op Alia denk na, wat kan het betekenen. Ik weet zeker dat het iets te maken heeft met een magische steen, zo veel toeval bestaat niet. Wat is er gebeurd in Jenny's kamer? Ik denk na om het te herinneren, we hebben die geschilderde steen aangeraakt en het schilderij is opengeklapt. Dus zou dat hier ook gebeuren? Ik raak de pijlpunt aan en spring razendsnel achteruit om het schilderij niet in mijn gezicht te krijgen. Maar er gebeurd niets. Voorzichtig voel ik nog eens om zeker te zijn dat ik goed gevoeld heb, maar er gebeurd nog steeds niets. Misschien het andere schilderij dan. Na een tijdje voelen besluit ik dat dit niet de oplossing is. Misschien willen die pijlpunt ook nog iets anders zeggen.  
Of misschien kan enkel iemand anders die steen vinden, net als Gale bij Jenny had gedaan. Maar dat lijkt me onlogisch, waarom zou dat zijn? Omdat we dan zouden samenwerken?  
Pas dan zie ik dat de pijlen mooi schuin omhoog gericht zijn en als je de lijnen verder trekt je uitkomt in het middelpunt van een kleine cirkel. Een kleine roos als ik het goed heb. Ik kan het niet zo goed zien omdat het te hoog zit, maar het lijkt echt een roos. Dus wil dat zeggen dat ik erop moet schieten? Het zou natuurlijk wel verklaren waarom er niets gebeurde toen ik die diamantvormige pijlpunten aanraakte.  
Ik pak mijn boog weer op en ga in positie staan. Ik haal diep adem en kijk geconcentreerd. Het is een heel klein doelwit, maar eentje dat wel eens alles zou kunnen veranderen. Dan heeft het me tijd genoeg gekost om na te denken, ik hoop nu wel dat ik het juist heb want anders ga ik heel teleurgesteld zijn.  
Dan laat ik de pijl los, de pijl vliegt weg met een snelheid die ik bijna nog nooit heb gehaald. Waarschijnlijk doordat ik zo nerveus ben. Wanneer de pijl binnendringt in de muur alsof het papier is barst het helemaal open en vliegt er een groene steen naar buiten. Ik spring een gat in de lucht als ik het zie. Ik had het wel degelijk bij het rechte eind.  
Voorzichtig om niet te vallen over de brokstukken stap ik naar de groene steen toe. Het is een lichtgroene kleur, ongeveer de kleur van het licht dat ik heb gezien toen ik in dit doolhof van gangen en kamers terecht kwam.  
Ik heb de steen vast en voel de magische kracht er van uit komen. Het loopt mijn lichaam op en prikkelt mijn zintuigen. Het kruipt over mijn armen naar mijn borst en verspreid zich over mijn hele lichaam, het gevoel is intens, net of de kleur, en niet alleen de kracht ervan, in mijn aders stroomt. Dan merk ik dat de steen omhoog vliegt, hij begint zichzelf te slijpen ongeveer zoals ik bij Jenny heb gezien. Ik voel hoe de schilfers die er van af geslepen worden mijn huid doordringen en tot in het binnenste van mij botten vloeien. Dit is de echte magie, niet enkel de muur die Gale al heeft opgenomen. Ik weet nu zeker dat magie niet enkel iets is wat Gale kan toepassen, het is veel meer dan dat. Het is een levensstijl. Ik krijg zin om mijn nieuw verworven levensstijl uit te proberen, maar de verandering in mij is nog niet helemaal uitgewoed. De steen slijpt verder tot het een mooie vorm van een diamant heeft. Dan stopt het rondraaien en vliegt de steen naar mijn boog toe. Ik heb de boog van mijn stiefvader gekregen, maar ik mocht er pas mee schieten op het moment dat hij al weg was. Daarvoor was het verboden, eigenlijk zelfs verboden om hem te zien of aan te raken. Ik heb de boog voor mijn vader overgegaan is naar het Niets 1 keer gezien. Ik vond hem toen al schitterend en had het gevoel dat hij voor mij bestemd is.  
Nu dringt de steen in mijn boog en laat enkel een klein stuk van de steen boven het oppervlak van de boog uitsteken. Opeens stopt de totale verandering en schiet er een laatste golf uit de diamant, en nu dus de boog ook, weg. Daarna lijkt het of er niets veranderd is. Het enige wat nog zichtbaar is van dit alles is de steen die in de boog zit en de uiteengespatte muur.  
Verdwaasd zit ik neer en kijk rond, het laatste wat ik zie is dat iemand de kamer binnenkomt maar ik weet niet wie het is.

Gale

Hmmm, ik concentreer me op mijn ademhaling om beter na te denken. Ik ben weer bij bewustzijn gekomen, maar ik voel me nog niet helemaal in topvorm. Ik heb ook gewoon te veel energie gebruikt de laatste paar uur. Ten minste ik hoop dat ik niet te lang buiten bewustzijn geweest ben. In elk geval heb ik tijdens de tijd dat ik weg was gedroomd over Alia's steen, maar dan met een andere kleur. Het voelde of hij boven mij zweefde. Het was maar een droom, maar ik heb wel het gevoel dat het iets wou zeggen.  
Laat me nog eens denken aan de symbolen. Ik ben er honderd procent zeker van dat die symbolen ons voorstellen, bijna allemaal toch. De kroon en de ster niet, maar daar moet nog iets op gevonden worden. Toch heeft de ster wel iets met ons te maken, het is de verbinding tussen ons vier en een kroon. Wat als de kroon ook iemand aanduid? De enige met een kroon die ik mij kan bedenken is Ja'afar, maar waarom zouden wij verbonden zijn met Ja'afar? Zijn wij zijn kinderen? Onwillekeurig moet ik lachen, het lijkt me onmogelijk, we leven elk in een ander deel van het rijk en Ja'afar hier in Kantih … wacht even we zijn in kantih, we hebben over de kloven gereisd. Opeens lijkt het me niet meer onlogisch. Magie die ik bezit, en misschien de anderen ook wel, heeft Ja'afar ook om eeuwig te leven. Ik ben hier niet echt blij mee, en het is misschien een overhaaste conclusie, maar ik hoop echt dat we niet zijn kinderen zijn. Eigenlijk is het ook niet logisch, waarom zou hij ons dn hebben achtergelaten ergens? 'STOP!' ik roep het echt uit want deze gedachten gaan te ver.  
Terug naar het hier en nu, ik pak mijn boek weer ter handen en hoop dat mijn krachten terug sterk genoeg zijn, ik ga nog een paar dingen oefenen. Ik open het boek op een willekeurige bladzijde. Het eerste woord dat ik zie staan is 'schiet vuur'. Dus om te weten te komen wat het doet gebruik ik de vertaalspreuk. Misschien is die vertaalspreuk wel de sleutel tot het succes om mijn kracht te beheersen. 'Vertaal 'schiet vuur''

Vind steen bij oefenen

Jenny

Oefenen, ontdekt hoe de symbolen opgelost kunnen worden


End file.
